My Prince Charming
by Ainat
Summary: Summary inside. Characters: Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton, John Cena, Melina Perez, Torrie Wilson, Chris Jericho, Ashley Massaro, Stephanie McMahon, Johnny Nitro,Candice Michelle, Trish Stratus, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas and a lot more!
1. Presentations

**This is my second fanfiction story and I hope you like it. I wrote this story last year but I only decided post now because I wasn't sure if I should post it or not!**

**Title: My Prince Charming**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Summary: Stacy Keibler is her last year in the WWF Hich School! After one of her biggest secrets being reveal her life will suffer a big twist and in that twist she will find her Prince Charming!**

**Characters: Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton, John Cena, Melina Perez, Torrie Wilson, Chris Jericho, Ashley Massaro, Stephanie McMahon, Johnny Nitro, Chris Masters, Candice Michelle, Beht Phoenix (Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas and Matt Hardy will only start apparing between the chapter 10 and 15) **

**Principal Couple: Stacy Keibler/John Cena**

* * *

Seniors, the dream of all the kids in the WWF High School!

Who am I? Well, to this school it isn't important, so we can say that I'm not important…Do you see in this school only two groups are important!

I present, to all of you, the best knowing like "The Bitches"

Melina Perez, is the leader and everybody know her like the Bitch Queen. She has everything that a man wants in a girl, but most important don't mess with her

Then, we have Torrie Wilson that is know as the Second Bitch. She is like Melina, but we can say that she isn't smart as Melina, she isn't pretty as Melina, etc…It is what Melina says and she is never wrong

Then we have Candice Michelle, Torrie's best friend and is know in the school as "The Slut". She says that only she is hot and t isn't her fault if everyone wants to sleep with her!

Next we have Stephanie McMahon, the daughter of the school direct. We can say that she is the Bitch Princess and she has what she wants, when she wants and only needs cry (I would like to have this luck)…

And to finish this group we have Ashley Massaro. We can say that she is the only one who isn't a jerk with you (the most of the times). It is in her house that you can see the action, it means: the crazy parties!

Now, I will present you the Football team…

We have Randy Orton! In the words of all girls in the school he is "the hottest guy in the world", in my words the King of the Jerks…

Then we have his best friend John Cena, the football team caption. He is a jerk as the rest of the team and he has Torrie always behind him. It isn't a good idea you look to Cena when she is around him because she will look you with a "killer look". She will never try to kill you, maybe Melina would try, not her…

Now, I present Johnny Nitro: he likes Melina who only likes him to make Randy jealous (I never understand what guys see on her…well she only wears mini skirts, is hot and she…forget what I said, I understand what the guys see on her)

Chris Jericho, he is a musician and the girls are crazy for him, but I don't know if it is because they like him or because he will be famous…

Sorry, I forgot, one. We have Chirs Masters, he doesn't use a lot of his brain, but when he uses he is nice...a little! (Why am I lying? They aren't nice at all). He stills a jerk like the others

And, now you have the others…I made part of the others and this is my story,…Do you know those girls that who are invisible? The ones who use glasses and clothes, that in the opinion of the others are unfashionable? Yes, I'm one of those girls! Well, there it goes my story

Sorry, I didn't tell who I'm, but you will find out very quickly…

* * *

**You already know who is, but I only wanted to create a little of suspance! I hope you liked the first chapter, where I presented the characters. I know it looks alike with other stories,but I swear that I didn't copy from anyone...Like I said I wrote this story last year.** **Please review!! I will try to post soon the next chapter...**


	2. The Beginning

****

I hope you liked the first chapter...

**In this chapter you will learn the secret that will change Stacy's life**

**Thanks to the persons that read the first chapter and I hope you like this new one and thanks for the review**

* * *

The first day of school, during the senior year when my story start…

"I'm late" I thought to myself and started running by the school hall "Is the first day and you are late" I thought one more time to myself and looked to my classroom door "They can't be here!" I wished and knocked to the door.

- Miss, you are late! - Mr Bischoff the Math teacher said to me

- I'm sorry! - I said to him and looked to my classmates "I don't believe!" I thought looking to them…they were in the same class then me, the most part of the Bitches looking to me with their stupid smiles. I walked to my seat, the far way possible from them

Some minutes later other girl entered in the class and the attentions went all to her. She walked to the teacher and gave to him a paper.

- Well, this is yours new classmate Beth! - the professor said to the students - Please take a seat…

- Thanks! - Beth said and sat at my side - Hi, I'm Beth…

- Hi…- I whispered and in that moment the Bitches looked to Beht and to me - I'm Stacy, Stacy Keibler

* * *

That is me, Stacy Marie Keibler or if you want the invisible girl that only few persons know that exist. Yes, the Bitches know that I exist, what I can say I'm unlucky person…Why they know that I exist? You will found…

* * *

- So, what can we do in this place? - Beth asked to Stacy in the end of the class

- A lot of things - Stacy answered - But don't go to the football field…

- Why? - Beth asked to Stacy with curiosity

- Because in there you will found the Bitches and that isn't good! - Stacy answered

- And who are that Bitches? - Beth asked with more curiosity

- The girls that passed all the class looking to you and me…- Stacy answered - But was missing their leader and other girl that is the director's daughter and other one…I will pick the lunch, but I have to tell you that the food here is horrible…

Beth smiled and both walked to the canteen

* * *

Beth was my first friend, well my first best friend in years…In twelve years the only true friend that I had was my cat, and I think that he stils my only true friend…But our friendship only lasted two months because the Bitches entered in the middle and Beth started hanging out with them…I never thought that the five would let anyone enter in the group, but they let Beth…Sometimes, I think that they only let her enter because she was my friend…The Bitches never liked me…Why? I never knew that...

So, we were in the last three months of classes and I was alone, again…I'm tired of walking alone in the school but that looks my destiny…Until the day that Beht came to my house…She was the first founding about the secret that would make my life change!

* * *

- What are you doing here? - I asked to seeing Beht on my door house. She looked to me confuse like I looked to her

Then, she looked to me even more confuse when head the voice of my brother...

* * *

- I need talk with you, Stace…- Stacy's brother said to Stacy and then Beth looked to her like had found the biggest secret of the world. Stacy's brother and Stacy stayed looking to Beth that was getting a little white. Some seconds later, she passed out…

- You could have told me! - Stacy almost yelled to her brother - Now, she passed out in our entrance…

- I didn't invite her, so, shut up Stace…- her brother said and the two carried Beth to the living room and putted her on the sofa. Stacy walked to the kitchen and brought with her a glass of water - Look, she is waking up…

- I'm coming! - Stacy answered and ran again to the living room with the glass of water in her hand

Beth opened her eyes and looked to her front and saw the face of the boy. She sat in the sofa and looked to him confuse and then looked to to Stacy and looked to him again - Randy?

* * *

That is funny right? My brother is a football player…

You see our school is very confuse, there are too many rules and the most part of the times you forget the most part of them…

**Rule number one:** Don't mess with the Bitches or you will pay

**Rule number two:** Don't mess with the Bitches' men, this is with the football team, or you will pay

**Rule number three:** If you know something that can destroy the life of a Bitch or a football player you need to shut up the mouth, or you will pay

The rule number three is always in my life…Why? Because one of the football players is my brother and is suppose to anyone know…if anyone founds that I'm sister of one of them…

Well, I and Randy decided to not tell to anyone…Why I do this? Well, I didn't want to destroy his life and I have sure that if they found that he is my brother the Bitches would make something very bad...against me!!

* * *

- Randy? - Beth asked and looked to Randy and then looked to Stacy - What are you doing here?

- I live here…- Stacy answered and then looked to Randy concern

- Beth, you already know Stace...Stacy - he said and Beth looked to him even more confuse

- Stace? - Beth asked confuse and looked to the two - You two…

- That isn't what you are thinking…- Stacy said and gave to her the glass of water

- What I'm thinking? - Beth asked and drunk a little of the water

- That I and Stace date - Randy answered - But that would be very weird

- Why should I think that? You two live in the same house…- Beth said with sarcasm but when Stacy and Randy were getting ready to start explain the entire story their father entered in the house

Stacy and Randy looked to him and putted a smile in their faces. Beth looked to him and Mr Orton looked to her confuse

- Since when you bring your friends here? - he asked and passing by Stacy and Randy's side - I thought that you didn't have the same friends…Who are you?

- I'm Beth! - Beth answered but stilled confuse

- Happy to know you…- he said and started walking to a room in the house that was the library - Hope that that two don't bore you too much…I never saw two bothers fighting so much - he said and entered in the office

- Brothers? - Beth asked and looked to the two - You two are brothers?

- Yes…- Stacy said - Confuse story!

* * *

Do you see, our parents married with each other, in the summer twenty years ago! Two years later they founded that were expecting their first son, Randy Orton. Nine months next, in January he born. After that our parents started fighting a lot but some months later founded that they would be parents again in December, their were expecting me

That was the last day of the year and one minute to the midnight when I born but in that same moment our mother died…The doctors said that she lost too many blood and that I had a lot of lucky, I could have die too!

I have the same name than my mother, Stacy Keibler, is because that I don't have the same last name than my father or Randy. I never said this but I have sure that some times my father thinks that is because of me that mom is dead…After all the fighting they loved each other very much…

* * *

- And this is our story! - Stacy said. She was sat at Beth's side in the sofa and Randy was looking to the window

- Why you two never told that you are brothers? - Beth asked and Stacy and Randy looked to her concern

- You can't tell to anyone…- the two said at the same time

- We hide this from the others all these years…- Randy said and walked to their side - You can't say this to anyone…You don't know what would happen!

- Beth you need to swear that you will not tell to anyone! - Stacy said and looked to Beth's eyes - You need to swear…

- I will not tell to anyone! - Beth said and Randy and Stacy smiled to her

- Now, what are you doing here? - Randy asked and Beth looked to him

- My parents moved to this street - Beth said and Randy looked to the window again - I moved on yesterday and my mother wants to know the neighbours so, she send me…How you two live in this house?

Randy and Stacy lived in a big house with a lot of rooms: five bedrooms, one library and two study rooms. It had two living rooms and one big dining room. It had a kitchen and other rooms. Outise it had a bir garden with a lot of trees, a garage where the two cars were and it had too a pool.

- Our father is rich and when I say rich, I mean very rich! - Randy answered and then saw Beth looking to her clock

- Look to the time, I need to go! - Beth said walking to the front door house - Melina is waiting for me…

- I can take you to there…- Randy answered and Stacy looked to him - They are waiting for me too…

- I think that I accept! - Beth said and walked to the door - Bye, Stacy…

- Bye! - she answered and started walking to her bedroom in the up floor

* * *

So, I think that you already know everything important about my life…My father is rich, my brother is popular and I'm the daughter that passes the time in the house hide from the others…

* * *

I hope you liked this new chapter! Please review! Sorry for the spelling mistakes...


	3. Meeting the Prince

**Thanks for the reviews and for everybody who reads my story!**

**I hope you like this new chapter! **

**Stacy and John's scene!**

**Please review and I'm already open to suggestons for the story**

* * *

That was Monday night and the Bitches where in the cafeteria, best knowing like popular students's place.

- So, I went to there and you don't believe who I saw…- Melina was saying to her friends - Maria!

- That slut? - Torrie asked and all looked to her - I hate her!

- Do you remember that time that she dated John? - Candice said - What have he saw on her?

- A dumb girl? - Stephanie said - She is someone that make your life very easy...you can put her in your bed very quickly

- But you took care of her very quickly too! - Ashley said and Stephanie smiled

- Is good to be the director' school daughter! - she said and the others laughed

- What happened with her? - Beth asked and Melina looked to her with a malicious smile

- She was expel from the school! - Melina answered- This was to show the power of the Bitches and that anyone can broke the rule number two! And where is my water?

- What happened with the good employers? - Stephanie said - I need to talk with daddy…He needs to talk with this cafeteria gerency…

- Good idea! - Torrie said and looked to the door - The boys are coming…What can I do to him start looking to me?

- John will look to you! - Melina said - And that is promise

* * *

- Why you don't get out with Torrie? - Randy asked to John

- You know very well! - John answered and the team continued walking to the table

- C'mon she has got something! - Randy said with a smile

- She could have everything that I wouldn't go out with her - John said - C'mon don't you remember what she and the others have done with Maria?

- We told you to not date with her! - Nitro said to John - We told you that something bad would happen with her…and she was expel!

- Is because that that you need to date in secret! - Masters said - Or don't date is more secure…

- Or you can quit from the football team and give to me your position - Jericho said and walked to John side - What do you think?

- I will not give you the caption position - John answered - And if I remember you want be a musician not a football player!

- I can be both! - he said and Randy looked to him

- Is better you only be a musician because you on the camp are a disaster - he said and they laughed

- Very funny! - Chris said with sarcasm - Hey, girls! - he said and sat at Stephanie side and kissed her check

- Hi, baby! - she said with a little smile

- So, where is the party this weekend? - Randy asked

- My house…- Ashley answered - My parents are in New York, so my house is empty… like always!

- Great! - Chris said - Don't forget that the music is mine…

- Dear we don't want the windows to break! - Stephanie said and they started all laughing

- You never complained about my music! - he said and she kissed him

- You can invite me…- Torrie whispered seductively to John that even looked to her - I will have a present to you…in the bedroom…

- I will think in that! - John said and looked to Randy but he was too occupied with Melina and then looked to Torrie again - I'm passing

- John…- Torrie whispered again and he looked to her "Someone help me!" he thought to himself and saw that Nitro and Masters were laughing on his face.

Ashley and Beth were talking - Really? - Beth asked to Ashley very surprise

- Yeah! - Ashley said and them whispered to her - Exist a llot of rumours saying that she made out with all of them

- All? - Beth asked surprise

- Well, I think that the only one that she didn't make out was with John, because he stills anger with us because Maria and he always had some problems with the rules! He thinks that they aren't fair- Ashley answered - Melina sometimes can be such a bitch…and Jericho too, because he is dating with Stephanie and don't mess with Stephanie because she is a McMahon…

- What are you two talking about? - Melina asked and took her eyes from Randy

- How long will wait for the employer? - Beth said and looked to Melina - We are here almost half hour!

- Yeah…about that! - Melina said a little mad

* * *

- Sorry I'm late! - Stacy said when arrived to the cafeteria to her boss

- The costumers are angry! - he yelled to Stacy

- Sorry, my father…- she started but didn't continue - I will change my clothes…

* * *

Yeah, my father, is one of the most richest and powerful men in the town, but that is something that I would never tell to anyone…Why I work? Because I like, I don't want be a little princess that has what she wants because the daddy is rich…I feel that I need to deserve those things…Well, that is what my father says to me and my brother but sometimes I think that is only for me….

* * *

- Do you see that table? - Stacy's boss asked to Stacy and she looked to the table and saw the Bitches - Go to there, maybe you get a boyfriend or friends….

- Thanks! - she said with sarcasm and started walking to there and the bitches looked to her

- I almost forgot that she works here - Melina said looking to Stacy - How they let people like her enter here?...I think that I don't want to eat anymore!

- Same thing here! - Stephanie said - I really need to talk with daddy

- Good night - Stacy said when arrived at their table and putted a fake smile in her face - How can I help you?

- Can you call your boss? - Melina said and Stacy looked to her confuse - We need to tell him something!

- How you entered here? - Torrie asked to Stacy that didn't answer only looked to them confuse

- Why we need to see this? - John whispered to Randy and to the others

- Because we can't mess in the girls discussions! - Nitro answered. Beth looked to Randy that even looked to Stacy

- Are you duff? - Candice asked - We want to talk with your boss…Now!

- I think that I can resolve your problem…- Stacy said and they looked to her

- Our problem is you…- Melina said with a smile - So, go call your boss…

- But…- Stacy started but Melina interrupted her

- But...But...But what? - she asked - Or you call him or I call him. What do you prefer? - Stacy looked one more time to her and walked to the kitchen and Melina smiled

- Poor girl! - Ashley whispered and only Beth heard and looked to her confuse

- What will you do next? - Nitro asked to Melina

- Get a lunch without pay! - she answered and they looked to her

- How you will do that? - Beth asked

- You will see! - she said with a little smile - You will see…

- Now, where were we going…- Torrie said and looked to John - I remember…about the party…What is your favourite colour?

- Why you need to know that? - John asked with sarcasm

- Fine…Do you prefer red or black? - she asked and John looked to her

- Any of then! - he asked knowing what she wanted and she looked to him a little angry and next looked to Melina that gave to her a sign

In that same moment Stacy arrived there with her boss and Melina started complaining about everything and the rest of the Bitches were helping her

* * *

- I will take dollar by dollar from your salary! - Stacy's boss yelled to her

- Fine! - Stacy said without look to him

- Now, I will go serve them because I don't want more complains…- he yelled to Stacy and this time she didn't say anything - Go clean the bathrooms…

- But there are people in here! - she said

- Go! - he yelled and Stacy went out of the kitchen

* * *

They were almost in the end of the meal and Torrie passed the most part of her time trying to convince John to go to the party with her

- C'mon John! - she said, almost looking a baby when wanted something

- I already said that I passed! - he said one more time

- Fine! - she said but this time she went too far and putted her hand in his leg and started. John looked to her ans she smiled to him "I have luck, I really have luck!" he thought to himslef

- You know my hand can go up a little more - Torrie whispered to him and bit her lip. In that moment John took her hand from his leg

- I need to go to a place! - John said and went out of the table and Torrie smiled. - We need get out of here! - he whispered to Randy before went out to the bathroom

- I'm getting fun! - he said to John that even looked to him and walked to the bathroom

- You need to stop with that! - Candice said to Torrie with a little smile - I thought that I was the Slut - Torrie didn't answer only smiled and Melina looked to her with a big smile too

- I hate when the girls do that! - Chris said to the guys

- What? - Randy asked

- When they smile like that…- Chris answered - We never know if they will do anything against us!

- And you are you worry? - Nitro asked

- Yeah! - Chris answered and Randy looked to him

- Don't worry, Mr MacMahon only will hurt you if your hurt is dear daughter…- Randy said

* * *

"Clean that…Look that…Do that" Stacy thought to herself very angry when was walking out from the boys' bathroom. In that same moment John was entering in there and the two went against each other. The two stayed in the middle of the door, without let anyone enter or get out of the bathroom

"I'm fired! I'm really fired!" she thought to herself before look to the person - I'm sorry! - she said without look to him

- I'm sorry - John said at the same time than her and she looked to him - I'm sorry I was thinking in soemthing...Well, I'm sorry

- You don't need to say sorry…- she said very quickly when saw that he was one of Football players -…was my fault…I'm so sorry…

- You don't need worry! - he said seeing that she was getting nervous.

- I'm so sorry! - she said one more time and the two looked to each other

- I told you that you don't need to worry…- he said and putted a smile in his face. She didn't say anything and looked one more time to him

- May I pass? - a little kid asked behind Stacy

- Yes! - the two said and John pushed Stacy from the door

- Thanks! - she said and started walking way and he looked to her. She walked the quickly possible to the kitchen and sat on the floor "They will kill me…The Bitches will kill me!" she thought to herself until start hearing her boss yelling with her

* * *

- I will wait for John! - Randy said to his friends that went out of the cafeteria: Chris and Stephanie went to her house; the rest of the girls went to the mal and Nitro and Masaters went with them

- Where is everybody? - John asked walking to Randy's side

- Mall! - he answered - And we need go to there!

- Wait a second! - John said and stopped walking - Torrie is in there, right?

- Yeah…- Randy said and looked to his best friend with a little smile - What have she done with you?

- Anything because I went to the bathroom before anything could happen! - John said and entered in Randy's car

- Look you need to talk with her! - Randy said - You can't pass your life running way

- I know that but the gilr has serious problems - John said and looked to the window

* * *

Tuesday in the end of the classes…

Stacy was putting her things in her bag when Melina, Torrie and Stephanie went to her side. She looked to them and saw the three smiling

- Have you been fired? - Melina asked

- Hope so…- Torrie said with a big smile

- You will never get a job in the town…- Stephanie said - And maybe you can stay without a school...

- You can be expel! - Torrie said

- I…- Stacy started talking but they interrupted her

- You are so pathetic! - Melina said - Really, you're pathetic…And you have a little message for you…We

- Will make…- Torrie said with a smile

- Your life…- Stephanie said with a malicious smile

- A living hell! - Melina finished and threw Stacy things to the floor. The three laughed and walked out of the classroom

* * *

Do, you see I'm pathetic…Why I didn't say anything? All this years trying to forget that the Bitches exist and they don't let me alone…That isn't enough what they already done to me?

* * *

Stacy started picking her things. "Where is my pencil?" she thought and saw it at below one table. When she was grabbing the pencil other hand went pick up it. Their hands touched. Stacy took her hand very quickly and the other person picked up the pencil

- Thanks! - she said when that person gave to her the pencil

- That wasn't anything! - that person said and helped her went up

- Thanks one more time! - she said

- John Cena - he presented himself and gave to her his hand

- I know who you are…- she said and picked up her things and started walking to her door

- And you? - he asked to her and putted himself in the door without let her pass

- Why you want to know? - she asked and stopped walking - Look, I don't need more problems in my life and talk with you can bring me a lot of them

- I only want to know your name! - he said and took of his pocket a necklace with a ring - And gave you this!

- Where did you found that? - she asked surprise seeing her necklace in his hand

- You let it on the bathroom floor. - he answered - Now, your name, please

- Stacy Keibler! - she said and he gave the necklace to her - Thanks! Can I pass?

- Why talk with me can bring problems to you? - he asked and didn't let her pass

- Do you really need me to tell you? - she asked with sarcasm

- Yeah! - he said and she looked to him - Is because the rules, right?

- Yes! - she answered and tried to walk out of the classroom but he didn't let her go - Do you want anything?

- No! - he answered

- So, can you let me pass? - she asked with a little smile

- Oh, yes, sorry! - he said and let her went out of the room

* * *

Stacy walked to her house in the end of the classes. She entered in her house and walked to the kitchen

- So soon? - her maid asked

* * *

Our maid, is Rose…I never saw her like our maid I only saw her like our aunt, our latin-american aunt.

* * *

- I didn't have classes! - she answered with a smiled and sat on a chair

- Well, I need to go to your father office - Rose said and started walking to there - I back in few seconds Miss

Stacy putted her head on the table and few seconds she felt sleep

* * *

- Miss! - Rose said touching in Stacy's arm and waked her

- What time is? - Stacy asked opening her eyes

- You slept here during hours I only waked you because is the dinner time and you need to go to the table - she said to Stacy that smiled to her

- Thanks! - Stacy said and started walking to dinner table. She sat in there and during all the dinner her father in her brother talked.

* * *

I had a strange dream, a very strange dream…You will say that I'm crazy or a child but I dream with a Prince Charming…He had blue eyes, deeply blue eyes that with a look would make you froze and such a beautiful smile, a charming smile…

* * *

- Stacy? - she heard her father saying and waked up from her thought

- Yes? - she asked and putted a little smile

- This Friday you two need to come to a diner with me! - he said and the two sons looked to him surprise - I will diner with someone that can bring money to my company and I need to bring my family with me

- Randy can go! - Stacy said very quickly - Dad, you know that I don't like parties or diners…Is better I stay here…I will make something wrong and you will get mad with me!

- No! - their father yelled to Stacy - You need to come, the two need come with me…

- Dad, Stacy doesn't like those things! - Randy said protecting his sister - I will go with you but let her here…

- I already decided, Stacy will come and you too…- he said and went out of the table - Oh, in the Friday I contracted someone to change your look, put some make up and pretty clothes….

- Dad! - she said but he didn't hear her - Randy!

- I can't do anything! - he said and sat at her side

- If anyone founds…- she started but he interrupted her

- Don't worry! - Randy said and hugged her - They will not found and an advice for tomorrow don't go lunch…

- What? - she asked and looked to him confuse

- Don't go lunch! - Randy said - They will be in there…

- So, I'm the new one again, right? - she asked with a little smile and he smiled to her and noded with his head

- Think that is only three months more! - Randy said and hugged her even more - Don't worry sis, they will not found!

**Who is Stacy's Prince Charming? Well, I hope you liked my new chapter and please review. I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes**


	4. The Dinner

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story! I didn't have time to update because of the school...These last weeks I did two exams (math and chemestry) and I had a lot of works to present...One more time, I'm sorry! **

**I want to thanks to everybody who read my story and I want to thanks all the reviews! THANKS!!**

**This is the fourth chapter and I hope that you like!**

**Please review and give your opinion!**

* * *

- Where is she? - Melina yelled - The lunch is over and she didn't appeared here...

- Maybe she went lunch in other place…- Stephanie answered and Melina looked to her with a little of anger

- That slut! - Torrie said

- There goes our plan... - Candice said and putted the bottles of juice on the floor

- This is impossible! - Melina said - Where is she? And where is Ashley and Beth?

- Preparing the party! - Candice said - Why they belong to our group?

- Because we need Ashley's house…- Melina answered - And Beht was friend of our little frirend and Randy is too friendly to her, so sometimes ours enemies need be at our side…

- Good to know - Candice said with a smile - You will not believe who invited me to a date?

- Who? - Torrie asked

- Is from the football team and he is hot! - Candice said and when was saying the name when Melina interrupted her

- Wait a second Candice…- Melina said and looked to Torrie - How is you and John?

- The same thing that was last week! - Torrie answered losing her smile

- I have an idea to help you! - Melina said and smiled. Torrie smiled and started listening Melina's idea. Candice and Stephanie stayed in there listening the idea with a smile in her faces too.

* * *

- Please, Rose - Stacy said entering in the kitchen - Talk with him. You need to convince him…I don't want to go to the dinner!

- You are trying yo talk with him since Wednesday…- Rose said and gave to Stacy a glass of water - Is Friday, and I can't do anything…Is too late!

- Why you don't say to him that I'm sick? - Stacy said

- What happened with your pure heart? - Rose asked to Stacy and she looked to her - You don't like to lie and I know that if I do this you will feel very bad

- Ros... - Stacy said but was interrupted because her father entered in the kitchen

- Stacy, come with me! - he said and Stacy looked to him a little confuse and then followed him to the living room. In there she saw two persons sat in teh sofa wating for them - I want to present you to some persons

- I know who they are - Stacy said a little angry "They are going to choose my clothes, my make up and they will take care of my hair" she thought to herself - Why I can't go like i'm now?

- Because you need to look pretty! - he answered

- Thanks! - Stacy whispered with a little fo sarcasma dn looked to her father

* * *

I changed, he made me change…I don't believe.

Who is this? Is the only thing that I can ask to my self looking to this mirror…He curled my hair, he took my glasses and putted me this things in my eyes…This isn't my natural colour of eyes…I look a doll with all this make up or I can say that I look a whore with this pink lipstick or with my pink nails…I hate pink!…And now I'm waiting for a fancy dress and a pink high heels shoes…Pink? Why pink? I know because you are blond and your father thinks that all the blonds like pink…I will look the Barbie!

* * *

- There you have your dress and shoes! - a woman said and putted in Stacy's bed a pink dress and a pair of shoes

Stacy looked to them and then looked to the woman that was walking out of the bedroom - Where is the manual? - Stacy asked looking to the dress and to the shoes but the woman continued walking ignoring her question. It was beautiful pink dress to her knees.

* * *

You did this! You putted on this dress without a manual…Oh, my god this thing shows the most part of my breast...And how they think that I will sit without show my panties…And this shoes I will break my leg!

I'm horrible! How he could do this to me?

* * *

Stacy stayed in her room playing with the ring that was on her necklace. She walked one more time to the mirror and looked to herself one more time. "Help me mom!" she thought to herself and putted the ring in her finger.

- Are you ready? - Randy asked knocking to the door

- Yes! - Stacy answered and walked to the door. She picked up a jacket and opened the door

- You look great! - Randy said looking to her surprise

- You only say that because I'm your sister! - Stacy said

- I said this because you really look great! - Randy said one more time and helped her puntting on her jacket

- Thanks! - she said with a smile in her lips - You aren't bad too

- Only that? - he asked and the two started walking to the living room

- Can we go? - their father yelled from the front door

- Yes! - Randy answered and looked to Stacy - If he won't say anything don't worry because I have sure that he will stay without words! Like I said you look great!

- Don't excuse him! - Stacy said

- We are late! - Mr Orton said when saw his two sons in the living room. He looked to Stacy but didn't say anything - Is everybody ready?

- Yes! - the two answered at the same time

- Great! - he said and walked out of the house and Randy and Stacy followed him

"Why he doesn't leave me here?" Stacy thought to herself entering in the car "He doesn't even like me…"

* * *

- There we are! - Mr Orton father said and they entered in a fancy restaurant

- They are waiting for you Mr Orton! - an employer said and started walking to a table and Mr orton, Randy and Stacy followed him followed him

- Randy, I can't do this! - she whispered to her brother when they where passing by the middle of the restaurant

- Yes, you can! - Randy said and putted his arm around her shoulders - You only need to breath and put a smile in your face

- I can't put a smile in my face! - Stacy answered and he looked to her - Because I think that I will break my ankle

- If you broke I help you walk! - he said

- Thanks! - she said with sarcasm - I would like see you walking with this things on your feet!

- Sorry, sis, but you are the girl! - he answered to her

- Now, you two don't make anything that embarrasses me! - he said to his sons.

- Is suppose I feel like this? I'm so nervous - she whispered to herself and grabbed Randy's hand with all her forces

- Is suppose I feel my hand breaking? - Randy asked and she looked to him concern

- I'm sorry! - she said with a little smile and he smiled to her too

- I'm your brother! You can break my hand... - he said and smiled

- Goodnight! - Mr Orton said to the three persons that were sat on the table. Stacy and Randy were behind him and didn't saw the faces of the persons

- Goodnight! - the three persons on the table said and the man and gave his hand to Mr Orton - I want ro present to you Caroline and…- Stacy and Randy looked to the persons that were on the table and then stayed without move -…and my son, John!

John stayed looking to Randy and Stacy confuse and the two stayed without move.

- Well, these are my two sons…- Mr orton said and Randy pushed Stacy to the front that stilled without move -…Randy and Stacy

- Hi! - Randy said and Stacy stayed without talking

- I'm freaking out! - she whispered to Randy

- Smile! - he whispered and looked to the table and saw that John was looking to him

- I know your son! - Mr Cena said looking to Randy - He is from the same class than my son

- Really? I didn't know! - Mr Orton said sitting in the table and Randy and Stacy made the same thing

- They will found! - Stacy whispered to her brother before sat

- I take care of this! - Randy said to her and sat at John's side

- Brothers? - John whispered surprise to Randy that even looked to him

- Maybe…- Randy answered and John looked to him

- Is yes or no, not maybe! - John said

- We talk later! - Randy said to John and looked to Stacy that was pale and he smiled. Stacy didn't smile to him, She was lost in her thoughts

* * *

I hate my father! Because of him now, they will know that I'm Randy's sister and then they will never leave me alone…My life is alreayd a living hell, now if they found out, and when I mean they i'm talking abou the Bithces, my life will get a lot worse …The freak is his sister…The Bithces can let anyone know this…They will need to takew care of me…I will be next Maria, I will be expel…Wait a second she was expel because him, because John Cena!

What do you think, my life sucks, right? Please don't answer...Do you want to know Maria's story? Well, I think that I have time to tell to you…

She was from the same class than I and John…One day the two stayed partners in a work…I don't know what happened but in the next day she was very happy and I heard her saying to her friends that she had in a date with him. When I heard that I stayed surprise because the Bitches would kill her…The two started dating and they dated during two months, until the Bitches found out…When they found they tried everything to break the two but anything worked. Was in that moment that Mr McMahon entered in the middle of the story, because his dear princess said that someone stole her diamond necklace and they found it in Maria's locker…She was expel and her family moved to far way from here…Why they done that? Well because the rules and because Torrie wants John more than anything and all everybody knows that…Sometimes, I think that Cena is the only one who doesn't know this, or if he knows he runs way from her! Would be funny to see someone running way from the Bitches…Don't you think?

* * *

The dinner was almost in the end and Stacy passed the most part of the dinner without open her mouth and withotu look to Randy or her father.

- So, do we have a deal? - Mr Orton asked with a big smile and gave a contract to Mr Cena that sign - I'm very happy!

- Me too - Mr Cena said and the two smiled

- You will tell me everything! - John said to Randy

- What do you want to know? - Randy asked - I think that you know how you can have a sister…

- I'm not talking about that! - John said - Are you sure that she is your sister? You two are so different...

- She is quieter than I and smart than I - Randy answered trying to avoid John's truly question - And I have something to request to you…Don't tell to anyone what you found out today!

- Why? - John asked - Why should I do that? That would be so funny see what would happen if the others found out!

- Don't think in that! - Randy said - Becuase if you open your mouth i will kick your ass

- Maybe your sister would get popular - John said ignoring Randy's last sentence

- She doesn't want to be popular! - Randy said and looked to John

- Or maybe you would get kick out from the team…- John said - That would be bad but I think that we would live with that…

- John! - Randy said and looked to him with a little of angry in his eyes

- Don't worry your secret is my secret - John said - I'm your best friend. Have you think by a moment that I would tell to anyone?

- Yes! - Randy said

- What kind of best friend do you think that I'm? - John said joking - You hurt my feelings…

- And I will hurt more than your feeling if you open your mouth! - Randy said and looked to Stacy that was looking to the two - Is better I go…See you in the party!

* * *

Randy talked to him and he will not tell…Hope so! I think that I will write a book with my story…You would buy it, right?…and then would joke with my face, right?…I need to sleep, maybe my prince charming appears again…

**

* * *

**

Thanks for read and please review...I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes and for my confuse sentences


	5. The Party

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I wasn't sure if I should post this chapter or not because I don't like it very much...but, there it goes!**

**I want to thanks to everybody who read the last chapter and thanks for the reviews too!**

**Please read and review, because I like to know your opinion!**

* * *

Next day

Stacy was on her job cleaning the tables when John entered in the cafeteria alone. John saw her and walked to her side. Without look to him Stacy continued cleaning the tables.

- Hi! - John said to her but she ignored him - You are different, more natural!

With those words, she looked to him and putted a little smile in face - Hi! - she said - Don't you have anything to do?

- Only tonight! - John answered - For now I don't have anything to do…

- Please get out of here! - Stacy said to him losing her smile

- I can't, I'm costumer - John said to her with a little smile

- You only can be a costumer after order something…- Stacy said to him - So, you can get out of here…

- Wait a second! - John said to her and went to the balcony and when backed to ber side, he brought with him a bottle of water - Now, I'm a costumer…

- What do you want? - Stacy asked taking of her glasses

- I was right, you have brown eyes…- John said looking to her eyes

- And you have blue eyes…- Stacy said confuse - Are you felling fine? Have you drink something?

- No! - John answered

- And that is the answer for the first question or for the second question? - Stacy asked

- Second - John answered - And I'm felling very fine only a little confuse about you…

- Confuse about me? - Stacy asked to him confuse and at the same time surprise

- Yeah, you are the daughter of one of the richest men on the town - John answered - And you work here…You don't need money!

- And what is your problem with that? - Stacy asked with sarcasm - What is your problem if I like to work?

- Anyone likes to work! - John answered very quickly

- And anyone likes jerks! - Stacy said looking to him and then walked to the women's bathroom

- I'm not a jerk! - John said following her and Stacy looked to him

- Really? - Stacy asked with sarcasm - Look, what do you want from me?

- I wanted…- John stared saying but interrupted him self because in that moment a woman entered in the bathroom and looked to him - I will wait outside…- he said and walked out of the bathroom

Stacy smiled and some minutes after walked out of the bathroom, but this time she walked to the kitchen hopping that he wasn't there waiting for her - You still here? - she asked when saw him sat at the kitchen's door

- Yes! - John answered

- I don't know what you want but I can go to the police and you will go to the jail - Stacy said and before he could ask anything - Harassment, you know?

- Fine! - John said and stayed face-to-face with her - I will get out of here!

- Thanks! - Stacy said and entered in the kitchen. Three hours later Stacy shift finished. She changed her clothes and putted on a dress. Picking up her bag she walked out of the cafeteria.

- Hi! - Stacy heard John saying behind her

- What have I told you? - she asked without looking to him and continued walking

- That you would call the police! - John answered and walked to her side

- Let me alone! - Stacy said - I already told you that I don't want problems

- What kind of problems are you talking about? - John asked

- I will not answer that to you! - she answered and stopped walking - Look, I will go to my house and you will stay here. You will not follow me…

- I can talk with Randy and then I found out where you leave - John said

- Leave me alone! - she said and continued walking to her house and this time John didn't followed her. Half hour later she arrived to her house and walked to the kitchen.

- You know that if your father knows that you work he will get angry with you - Rose said to Stacy

- He will never know! - Stacy answered and gave to Rose her working clothes - I don't tell, Randy doesn't tell and you don't tell…And then I will realize my dream!

* * *

Yes, my dream…I work because my dream, my huge dream…I want to get out of this house, and when I say that I want get out of this house, I want to say that I want to go leave to another house and to buy it and don't want to use my father's money…University? Well, I want go to one, I want go to a university far way from here…Maybe I will go to Harvard, is far from here! But for now the most important is to get out of this house without daddy's help…

* * *

- Melina! - Randy said and saw Melina walking to his side. Randy and the others were in a party at Ashley's house - You look gorgeous

- Thanks! - she said and kissed his check and whispered to him - And I can stay even more gorgeous, in the end of the night - then she leaved him and walked to Torrie's side - Where is Candice?

- Hot date! - Torrie said - What have you told him?

- I made an invite - Melina answered with a little smile - Where is Stephanie?

- Listening Chris and his band and next she told me that will pass the night with him, so she can't to help us - Torrie said - What kind of invite?

- An invite that he can't refuse - Melina answered - And the other two?

- Beth is with Masters and Ashley is on the pool - Torrie answered one more time to Melina - When will start our plan?

- When John arrives - Melina answered

- Don't you think that we are being sluts? - Torrie asked to Melina and the two looked to each other with a malicious smile - No! - the two said to the same time and laughed

* * *

- You, come here! - Randy said when saw John walking to his side

- I was walking to here - John answered

- You didn't told to anyone, right? - Randy asked to John concern

- No - John said - But I was thinking to put it in the television, in the radio and maybe in the school newspaper…Randy, I swear to you that I will not tell to anyone!

- Great! - John said and saw Melina and Torrie walking to there - Like, your best friend I will say to you run out from here because Torrie is coming to your side

John looked to the front and saw Torrie - She is too closely! I can't run…

- Hi, John! - Torrie said and sat on his lap - Do you like the party?

- Yeah, is great! - John said "I will kill her!" he thought to himself

- Do you want dance? - Randy asked to Melina

- I would love! - Melina answered and gave sign to Torrie. Randy and Melina walked to the dance floor

- So, John…- Torrie said and started kissing his neck - What do you think about invite me for a bedroom?

- A bedroom? - John asked almost laughing

- Yes! - Torrie answered - You know is too hot here…

- So, drink something or go to outside - John answered to her and tried to get her out from his lap

- You know something…I'm tired of this! - Torrie said and kissed him on the lips. Her tongue entered in his mouth and in that moment she putted something in his drink - If you need me I'm outside in the pool…

- Note, kill Randy for leave you alone! - John whispered to him self watching Torrie walking to the pool and then drank his drink

- You and Torrie? - Chris asked behind John - I never thought!

- Shut up! - John said - Don't you have your girlfriend?

- She went talk with Candice and leaved me alone by some seconds! - Chris answered laughing - But you and Torrie…big surprise!

- I'm not with her! - John said one more time and started walking out of there - I will never be with her!

* * *

The party had already end up and the most part of the students where already in their houses

- When will you tell her? - Ashley asked sat on her bed half naked

- I would like to tell her…or to tell them but if they found that we are together is your end…- Randy said and kissed Ashley -…and mine too!

- Randy, that already passed three months! - Ashley said - If Melina founds…

- She will found, when we decide to tell her - Randy said

- Randy she stayed all the night at your side…- Ashley said and he looked to her - Why are you with me?

- Because I like be with you…- Randy answered and sat at her side - I like talk with you, I like to kiss you…- he said and started kissing her - I like everything on you…

- So, why I never went to your house? - Ahley asked and he stooped kissing her

- Because…- he started without know what to say - Why you want to go to my house?

- Because we passed all the time in my house…- Ashley said - Someday my parents will kill me…Do you know how many times you already come to here?

- I lost the count - Randy answered - Look, I will take you there…What do you think about today?

- Really? - Ashley asked with a little smile - And will you present me to your father?

- I think that he would be in there! - Randy said "Talk with Stace, don't forget!" he thought to himself - How you convince me doing what you want?

- Like, you said, you like me! - she said and started kissing him - And I like you too

- And I like know that! - he said kissing her back and the two started making out

* * *

- 7a.m…- Stacy whispered opening her eyes looking to the clock and then looked to her bedroom door - What do you want?

- That you listen me! - Randy said entering in the bedroom and decided to open the curtains and let the sun light enter in the bedroom

- Randy I need to sleep! - Stacy said and closing her eyes - Sleep, you know?

- This afternoon, you can't be here! - Randy said

- What are you talking about? - she asked confuse and looked to him

- I will bring someone and you can't be here - he said and putted a little smile on his face

- Is Melina? - Stacy asked

- Other person…- he answered and she looked to him with curiosity

- You have a girlfriend? - Stacy asked surprise - And it isn't Melina? She will kill you!

- Is a friend! - he said and started walking out of her bedroom - Do you do that for me?

- I will do that for me, not for you! - Stacy answered - I don't want other person founding that we are brothers…Now, get out of my room because I want to sleep!

- Thanks sis! - Randy said - You are the best sis that I have…

- I'm your only sis! - Stacy yelled and threw against him her pillow - Now, let me sleep!

* * *

I'm sure that he has a girlfriend…I'm sure…A friend? Yes, he thinks that I'm dumb…Poor girl, if Melina finds out she will kill her…How I knows that isn't Melina? Because if was Melina he would never want to bring her here…Our father would ask if she is a whore…

Oh, I forgot why Randy never bring any girl here…Principal reason I, second reason, dad, because he always says that the girls that Randy dates are sluts…don't know why but he always do that…I think that he wants Randy to date some girl, daughter from one of his friends…He only thinks in money and on his business…he hopes that Randy follow his steps…

Rose told me that dad was different before our mother die. He was happy and nice! She told me that he loved our mother very much and when she died one part of him died with her…I would like to know a way to bring back that part to him...After all, he is my father and I don't want to fell guilty anymore…I hated him during so much time, because he told me that was my fault my mother death…He don't see, but I suffer because the only way that my mother saw to say that loved me, was given me this ring, before she died.

Rose, told me that this ring belonged to my grandmother and she gave it to my mother! Is a family ring and she told the story that my grandmother told to my mother when she gave it to her: My grandmother said that when you gave something very important to you, to other person, that thing will protect th other person, will help her and make her pass the difficult moments…Rose said that my mother gave the ring to me because she wanted to protect me…I never knew my mother but I love her, I love her very much…I think that I already know where I'm going today, the only place that make me remember her… I never told to you but my mother was an artist, she was a painter…

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry to all the persons that wanted Ashley and Punk together! I really liked the idea but then I noticed that to put them together I needed to change my story too much!! I will try to put Punk in this story, but I don't promise anything...One more time I'm sorry

**I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes but I'm working on it. I'm doing my best!**

**P.S.: Please read my new story "Old Love". I have other story too, but is full of spelling mistakes. But if you want to read it, the title is "Troubles!" **

**Thanks for read! Please review!**


	6. Getting to Know Her

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update! Chapter 6 is finally here!! ****I hope you like this new chapter...**

**Thanks for reading and review the last chapter...I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes. I think that this chapter have a lot of them and some confuse sentences.**

**Summary: John gets to know Stacy a little better...**

* * *

- Don't you want take anything to eat? - Rose asked to Stacy when saw her entering in the kitchen

- I'm not to hungry - Stacy answered and picked up an apple

- You are too slim! - Rose said

- Don't worry, Rosie…- Stacy said with a smile and kissed her cheek - If he asks for me tell him that I went to see some paintings

- He doesn't like when you do that! - Rosie said but Stacy had already walk out of the kitchen by the back door. Some time after she heard the door being open and looked to there and saw Stacy - Did you forget something?

- No! - Stacy answered - But someone is coming to visit Randy, so pick up the pictures and wake up him…

- Why you are like that? - Rose asked to Stacy that looked to her with a smile

- Like you said I have a pure heart! - she answered and walked out of the kitchen but this time she didn't back

* * *

- So, you don't remember what happened last night? - Chris asked to John. The guys were in the cafeteria, only Randy was missing

- No! - John answered "My head is killing me!" John thought to himself

- Are you with a hangover? - Masters asked to him

- My head is hurting me but I'm sure that I didn't drink to get a hangover - John answered - I'm sure about that…I didn't drink so much

- The only thing that I have to say to you is that she will kill you! - Chris said

- Who? - John asked confuse

- Torrie! - Nitro answered - You don't remember what happened last night but she remembers

- What happened last night? - John asked even more confuse to his friend

- I don't tell, you don't tell…- Chris said looking to Nitro and then to Masters -…you doesn't tell, she will tell…

- What are you three hiding for me? - John asked but any of them answered to him

- So, what happened to you last night? - Nitro asked to Masters trying to ignore John

- I went to the party - he answered

- We don't want to know that! - Chris said

- That didn't happen what you two are thinking! - he answered and then looked to Chris - And how is Stephanie?

- Tell me what happened last night! - John said interrupting their talk

- When she arrives she tells you! - Nitro said to John

- You are idiots! - John said and looked by the window of the cafeteria to the street and saw Stacy - Look, the time, I need to go! - John said and his friends that looked to him confuse - My father needs me… - in that same moment Melina, Torrie, Candice, Stephanie and Beth entered in the cafeteria - Nice, to see you - he said to the girls and walked out of the cafeteria very quickly

- Our plan work, right? - Candice asked to Torrie

- Yeah! We made out in front of every body in he party - Torrie answered with a little smile but then lost it - But, I think that something went wrong...

- What went wrong? - Melina asked confuse - You passed the night making out with him...

- I know that! - Torrie answered with sarcasm - But I think that he doesn't remember anything…I think that I putted too much of that thing that you gave me on his drink…

- You are really blonde! - Melina said a little anger and walked to the boys side leaving the other girls looking to her

- Problems in the Paradise! - Chris said and the other guys started laughing

- Any problem? - Melina asked to them when saw that they were laughing

- No! - the three boys answered to the same time

* * *

- Wait! - Stacy heard a voice behind her and saw John running to her side - Hi!

- What have I told to you? - Stacy asked to him without stop walking

- That you would call the police...something about harassment - John answered walking at her side

- So, you aren't only a jerk, you are stupid too - Stacy said and walked to the subway stop

- You know, I'm trying to be nice with you - John said to her and walked to the subway stop too - And when someone is nice to you, you should be nice with him…

- You can be nice with me but I will not change my opinion about you, because during twelve years you have been a jerk to me - Stacy answered and entered in the subway

- I never was a jerk to you because, we can say, that I barely notice in you during those twelve years - John said entering in the subway - Where are we going?

- Where are we going? No, where am I going! - Stacy said very quickly - You aren't going with me

- Sorry, I'm going with you - John said - I'm going to pass some time with you until you change your opinion about me…

- If Randy wasn't my brother you wouldn't do this, right? - Stacy asked

- If I remember I started talking with you before I know that Randy is your brother - John answered - Or you don't remember the pencil on the floor?

- Yes, I remember! - Stacy answered

- So, where are we going? - John asked

- Sit and see! - Stacy answered with a little smile

* * *

- So, where are we? - John asked when the two walked out of the subway stop

- Don't worry I didn't bring you to the police…- Stacy said with sarcasm

- You tried to make a joke! - John said and she looked to him a little mad - I don't believe you tried to make a joke…that was a bad joke but was a joke!

- Look, if you don't like my jokes, you can enter in the sub again and let me alone - Stacy said

- What have they done with you? - John asked and she looked to him

- What? - Stacy asked confuse

- What have the Bitches done with you? - John asked but she took her eyes from him and continued walking - Was that so bad?

- You are one of them, so you know what happened! - Stacy answered - You don't need me to tell you…

- So, it was really something very bad! - John answered and the two continued walking - Look, I know that what I'm going to say will not have any meaning for you but I'm sorry for what happened to you…

- What do you want for me? - John asked and entered in a big building

- Talk with you…- John answered "Know you better!" he thought to himself

- Talk with me? - Stacy asked surprise - Anyone wants to talk with me…Why you want?

- Why you don't trust in no one? - John asked

- I trust in the persons - Stacy said very quickly - I only don't trust in you and in your friends….

- You trust in Randy…- John said very quickly and she looked to him with a little mad - Forget what I said…

- Look, I know Randy since I born - Stacy said and stopped walking - Of course I trust in him…

- What are you waiting? - John asked and woman appeared on their front

- Good morning, Miss Keibler - the woman said

- Hi - Stacy answered and putted a big smile on her face

- There you have - the woman said and gave a paper to Stacy and Stacy sign it - Thanks, you can enter…

- Thanks! - Stacy said but before enter she looked to John and then to the woman - He is with me

- You have your chance to let me outside - John said and walked to her side - Why you done that?

- Because you would wait! - Stacy answered and entered in an room

- What place is this? - John asked seeing many paintings and then looked to her that was looking to him a little smile in her face - I know what this is, but what are you doing here?

- I like art - Stacy answered and started looking to a big painting. That was the draw of a pregnant woman

- Why I think that is something more? - John asked to her seeing her big smile and her deeply look - Who painted this?

- My mother - Stacy answered and continued looking to the paint

- Randy never told me that…he only told me that she died - John answered - You have a famous mother

- She isn't so famous...This was her last paint! - Stacy said to John with a big smile - Before she died…This was her portrait and was made one month before I born…The paint was putted here two years after her dead. You know, this museum was build to my mother…Why am I telling this to you?

- Because you don't have anyone more to talk! - John answered with a smile - And I'm liking to know all this things about you. Do you want to follow your mother steps?

- Why should I tell you that? - Stacy asked and walked to a picture - I don't know you…

- Ask me anything that you want! - John said and she looked to him surprise - You can ask me anything! Then you will know me and then you can answer my question…

- That isn't so easy…- Stacy answered to him - You can tell me everything about you but first I need trust in you…

- You are a very difficult person! - John said and she smile - Is because that that you don't have any friend

- I have a friend! - Stacy answered very quickly

- Who? - John asked with curiosity

- My cat! - Stacy answered

- That isn't a friend! - John said with sarcasm - You need someone to talk, someone that can answer to you, someone to help you…

- How many times you talked with a girl? - Stacy asked to him and he looked to her confuse - Answer me, and you will found my point of view

- A lot of times! - John answered

- After kiss her? - Stacy asked and he looked again to her again confuse - Answer me, please…

- A lot of times - John answer

- And after sleep with her? - Stacy asked

- I will not answer to you that - John said but looked to her and saw that she didn't took her eyes from him - Fine, I only talked with a girl, after that

- That was Maria! - Stacy said - Right?

- Yeah! - John answered to her - Now, your point of view

- I didn't have one but now I'm sure that you are a jerk, you play with the girls' feelings - Stacy answered with a smile -…and yes, I think follow my mother steps…

- You made me answer those questions to make me feel bad? You are a bad person- John said joking with her

- And you are the first person that says that to me! - Stacy answered - You know sometimes the better way to know a person is asking stupid questions…

- Or lie! - John said to her

- I didn't lie to you - Stacy answered with a smile - I only covered the true…And you said that I could ask anything

- You really are sister of your brother - John said to her with smile too

- About my brother, who is his girlfriend? - Stacy asked to John who looked to her surprise

- He hasn't any girlfriend! - John lied to Stacy that looked to him - Sometimes, I don't like the way who you look to me

- Don't lie to me because I needed to wake up at the seven of the morning to walk out of my own house because he would bring someone to there…- Stacy said and walked to a picture -…and don't ask me how I know that is is girlfriend because I know…There is something in him that tell me that!

- If he didn't tell you I will not tell you because he doesn't want anyone to know - John answered to her - But she isn't too bad

- Fine to know! - Stacy answered and a little smile appeared in her face while she was looking to the picture

- You look like her! - John said looking to the picture - When was this take?

- In the New Year's Eve - Stacy answered - I think that was an hour before she had the contractions

- You born in the New Year's Eve? - John asked surprise

- Yes - Stacy answered

- Randy looked funny in there - John answered looking to the picture and then to his clock - Well, that already passed to hours...

- Really? - Stacy asked surprise - Every time that I come to here I lost myself in the time

- Isn't for anything but you need lost yourself in other things…- John said to her - Now, what will you do?

- I can't back home! - Stacy answered and the two started walking out of the museum - I will take a walk and you can back to your house

- You can't back home and I don't want back home! - John answered and followed her

- Don't you get tired of me? - Stacy asked and looked to him

- No - John answered - Because you can talk

- The others can talk too - Stacy said - You only need to listen to hear, like you are listening me

- But you know how to talk! - John answered and she looked to him confuse - You don't pass hours talking about clothes or make up. You talk about what you think and you can talk about anything…And when I talk you hear me, you don't…

- Try to kiss you or say that you are handsome? - Stacy asked taking her eyes from him - Or invite you to my bedroom? Or don't listen anything that you say?

- Who make that to you? - John asked and looked to her - Who was the guy that made that to you?

- Why you think that? - Stacy asked

- Because you only can talk about something if that happened to you - John answered

- Maybe you aren't a jerk after all! - Stacy said with a smile

* * *

It was already the dinner time when Stacy backed to her house. She walked to the kitchen and saw Rose preparing the dinner

- So, she already went out? - Stacy asked to Rosie

- Where have you been? - Rosie asked concern - I was concern with you…

- Is she here or not? - Stacy asked one more time

- No, your father made her life a living hell…- Rose answered - Poor girl, I think that she will never more back to here…

- I will talk with Randy! - Stacy said and walked to Randy's bedroom. She knocked to the door and entered - Hi!

- Hi! - Randy said. He was sat in his bed and Stacy sat at his side - That was horrible!

- Rose told me! - Stacy answered

- He told to her that she looked a whore - Randy said and looked to her sister - She went out of here very mad with me...I will have luck if she wants to talk with me again

- What did you say when our father said that to her? - Stacy asked

- Anything! - Randy answered - She went out of our house and our father made the same thing…How could him done that?

- He is an idiot…- Stacy said

- And the idiot is working today until later…- Randy said - So, that will be only you and me in dinning tonight

- You didn't receive an invite to dinner in a house of one of your friends? - Stacy asked

- No! - Randy answered.

- I need to talk with him! - Randy and Stacy heard a girl yelled and opened the door of the room

- Ashley! - Beth said behind her

- What is happening here? - Ashley asked looking to Randy and Stacy very confuse and angry

* * *

**If you want to know what Ashley is going to do, read the next chapter...I hope you liked this chapter!! **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!!**

**Other stories: "Troubles!" Read and Review **

**My other story "Old Love" I decided to delete because I wasn't liking it! I'm going to make some changes and then I will post it again here!**


	7. Breaking Up

**Hi! I'm sorry for taking so long to post the new chapter but I was having a major writer's block (I only had wrote half of this chapter!!)**

**But I'm back and I really hope you like this new chapter guys...Please read and REVIEW!! You don't know how happy your reviews make me!!**

* * *

- May I enter? - Beth asked knocking at Stacy's bedroom door

- Yes! - Stacy answered and saw Beth entering - Why she come back here?

- Because she wants Randy to say "I'm sorry" to her - Beth answered - Why you two yelled in there?

- That was anything! - Stacy said

- Why you don't tell me what the Bitches done to you? - Beth asked

- Because that hurts me…- Stacy answered - Beth, is natural the brothers yell with each other…You heard what my father said when you found out about us

- Not, in front of so many persons - Beth answered

- Beth, please don't talk about that - Stacy said to her with a smile - So, since when the two are together?

- Ashley come to my house and told me everything about them…- Beth said - I stayed looking to her surprise and Melina will kill the two when found out…and she will kill me too because Ashley told me and I don't make intentions to tell her about the two

- How much time? - Stacy asked

- Three months! - Beth answered - They will enter in the four in the end of the month…

- He never dated so much time! - Stacy answered - All his relationships end up after one week

- And yours? - Beth asked with curiosity

- I never have one - Stacy answered

- But you already liked someone, right? - Beth asked but Stacy didn't answer. Ten minutes later Ashley knocked to Stacy's door and entered in there

- I'm sorry! - Ashley said to Stacy that looked to her - I called you whore, but was only because I thought that you and Randy…you know, I never thought that you two were brothers.

- Don't worry! - Stacy said - I even listen that…If you need me I'm in the kitchen

- This is your bedroom! - Ashley said - And I and Beth need to go…

- Will you tell to anyone? - Stacy asked to Ashley

- Do you think? - Ashley asked with sarcasm - If I tell to them about you, you can tell to them that I date with Randy and I don't want to lose him and next if I tell them I will not win anything…

* * *

Win? These girls only think in win something? This is impossible…Maybe Randy is a prize…No, I can't think that because she said that didn't want to lose him and Randy stayed depress, because what dad done…Maybe the two like each other…Love is something so confuse…How two persons fall in love? They talk, they hang out, they go to the first date, they gave the first kiss, they make out, they start dating and maybe the love appears…How can we know that we are in love? I know that what happened to me wasn't love...I was a girl with a crush…Never wasn't love only a crush!

This week passed and I didn't talk with Randy…all the times that he came talk with it was to ask me what happened on Sunday, and I don't want to tell him…I don't know why but I think that I didn't do anything wrong but I don't know what will be Randy's reaction…And he is dating Ashley? Ashley? I always thought that he would end up dating Melina…not Ashley, but she is better than Melina…she is nicest than her…

* * *

- Please, choose a partner and make the exercise - the Math teacher said - Make the exercise and put in my secretary in the end of the class…

All the students started choosing a partner. Stacy knowing that anyone would stay with her she started making the exercise.

- I don't have a partner! - John said to the professor and Stacy looked to him as the rest of the students

- How you don't have a partner? - Eric asked and looked to Stacy that putted her eyes on her bock - Miss Keibler?

- Yes? - Stacy asked and looked to the teacher

- Mr Cena will be your partner - he said and Torrie looked to Stacy a little angry

John smiled and sat at her side - Hi, partner! - he said with a smile

- Don't talk with me! - Stacy whispered without look to him - I don't want be dead…Your girlfriend will kill me!

- Why everybody says that she is my girlfriend? - John asked and Stacy looked to him confuse - I think that I'm the only one that doesn't know that she dates with me…I only found this Wednesday!

- You two are dating since Sunday! - Stacy said - I always thought that my brother was the king of the jerks, but now I have sure that you are the king of jerks!

- How many times you already called me jerk? - John asked to her but she didn't answer to him and continued making the exercises. Some minutes after the belt rang

- Who didn't finish the exercise, stay in the class until finish it! - the professor said and the most part of the students went out of the room, like Torrie, Candice and Randy but Stacy and John stayed in there

- Look, you asked to her to date with you and you even remember, any girl like that! - Stacy said and gave to him the paper with the exercise - So, you are a jerk

- No, I'm not! - John said and gave the exercise to the professor and followed Stacy to the hall

- Let me alone! - Stacy said to him but he continued following her

- Look, the only reason that I'm a jerk is because I'm dating with her without want! - John said and stooped following Stacy and started walking to the other side of the hall

- You didn't want date with her? - Stacy asked confuse and followed him - She is the dream of all the guys!

- Not mine! - John said and continued walking - By the first time you are following me

- That was a mistake! - Stacy said and went by another way with a smile

* * *

- Why are you so mad? - Melina asked to Torrie. The Bitches were in the bathroom talking

- Do you know that Stacy? - Candice answered by Torrie - She and John made the work together…and they were talking!

- I think that I need talk with daddy! - Stephanie said with a malicious smile

- No, wait, because we need to wait! - Melina said and Stephanie looked to her - If you use that necklace once again your father will know that anyone stole it from you

- That didn't happen anything in that night! - Torrie confessed and the girls looked to them - We were making out but it didn't happen

- You lied to us? - Ashley asked surprise

- I'm sorry for that! - Torrie said

- We need another plan! - Melina said a little anger but tried to hide that - Another plan. I need think…

- Why are you so worried with me? - Torrie asked with sarcasm - You can even have Randy!

- I don't have him because he has got a girlfriend! - Melina answered and the others looked to her - And first I need to know who she is to attack

- Really? - Beth asked and looked to Ashley that was concern - Have you any clue?

- No! - Melina said - And that is getting me very angry…- and looked to Torrie with a smile -…You and I need talk

- Do you think that she knows anything? - Ashley whispered to Beth

- You know something…- Beth whispered - Who plays with the fire can be burn…

* * *

I'm playing with the fire and who plays with the fire can be burn…I can't talk with him in the front of so many persons… I can't talk with him…And she was looking to me…she wanted to kill me, well she wants to kill me! Why is this happening to me?

Is suppose I be the invisible girl, that anyone talks only made pranks against her…Maybe this is all prank? A big and stupid prank!

* * *

That was the dinner time and Stacy, Randy and their father were in the dining table

- How was the day for you? - Mr Orton asked

- Fine! - the two answered to the same time and Randy looked to Stacy - We need talk about last week

- No, we don't! - Stacy answered and saw that her father was looking to the two - That was a girl friend that invited me…

- Since when you have friends? - Randy asked with sarcasm

- Since when you don't date with Melina? - Stacy asked with sarcasm and Randy looked to her

- Can you two stop? - Mr Orton asked to the two and looked to Randy - Have you break up with the girl?

- No, and I will not break up with her…- Randy answered to his father - Because I like her, and when you like a person you will not let her…She could be my friend that I would never let her because you don't like her!

- You should have look out with the things that you say to me because I'm your father! - Mr Orton said without look to Randy

- What is your problem with her? - Stacy asked helping her brother - She isn't a whore! She is a good girl and her parents are from good families…Randy will not leave her because you want him to date the daughter of one of your closest friends…Some times I think that you don't want care about our happiness, only about yours!

- You are talking too much…- Mr Orton said and looked to Stacy - But you took the happiness from this family when you born

- I don't have hungry…I will be in my bedroom! - Stacy said very angry and went out of the table and walked to her room

- Why you said that? - Randy said and followed Stacy and entered in her room

- Sometimes I ask my self how you can be a jerk sometimes…- Stacy said -…but looking to our father, I know how you are like that sometimes

- He is more jerk than I! - Randy said and closed the room door

- That is true! - Stacy answered and sat in her bed

- Forget what he said - Randy said - That isn't true, is the only excuse that he has to excuse himself for not being a good father…Well, look the time, I need to get out… see you tomorrow

- Bye! - Stacy said and heard her phone rang - Hi? - she asked confuse when saw that was a strange number

- Hi! - she heard John's voice saying

- How you found this number? - Stacy asked very quickly

- You already know who I'm? - John asked

- Yes, Cena…- Stacy answered - I know!

- I went to your brother's cell phone! - John answered to Stacy - I know that is wrong but if I asked it for you, you would never gave it to me!

- Sometimes you are really smart! - Stacy said

- Well I'm trying to show you that I'm not a jerk…- John answered

- That will be very harder - Stacy replied to him

- What can I do to show you I'm not that? - John asked to her

- Don't be a jerk! - Stacy answered

- And how can I do that? - John asked

- You called because? - Stacy asked trying avoiding his question

- Because you are the only girl that I can talk! - John answered - Can you answer me?

- Really? - she asked surprise and avoided again is question - What happened with the Bitches?

- I even answer to you! - he said - Look, Do you think that we are friends?

- Sometimes I think that you don't have anything in your head…- she replied - Why are you asking me if we are friends?

- Because I want to know…- he said

- Do you think that we are friends? - she asked to him

- Yes…- he answered very quickly - Is because that that I'm asking you a favour…

- We are friends? Since when? - she asked with curiosity and at the same time surprise

- Since we passed the afternoon together! - John answered very quickly -Did you forget?

- And did you forget that you followed me in the first three hours? - Stacy asked with sarcasm

- But in the others hours I didn't follow you…- John answered - And we were talking very well…I thought that we were getting friends…

- You think too much! - Stacy answered - So, what do you want?

- How can I break up with Torrie? - John asked very quickly

- You must be joking with me…- Stacy said very quickly and laughed - You can do that for yourself…And do you know what can happen to me if they found that I said something to you?

- If you help I will never more talk with you…- John said - Think, see your life with the Bitches and without me or with the Bitches and with me?

- Really? - Stacy asked with a little smile - I do that and you will never more talk with me? I only need give to you a tip, and I will never more need to change a word with you?

- Yes! - John lied

- Talk with her, without anyone around and tell her that you don't think that you two match and say that she will be happy without you…- Stacy answered and then her smile disappeared and she changed her voice - And don't smile when you say that to her because she will not believe and don't forget say that she would be a joke for you if you two stayed together…that you would hurt her…

- Who made that to you? - John asked to her

- I need go work! - Stacy answered and hung up the cell phone

* * *

- Where have you been? - Randy asked to John when this one arrived to the cafeteria

- Father talk! - John lied to his friends and walked to Torrie and whispered to her - We need talk!

- You can talk in front of ours friends - Torrie said

- You will not want them to hear what I have to say to you - John whispered again but she didn't look to him and continued talking with Melina - Fine…I tried not do this but she didn't hear me…

In that same moment he saw Stacy entering in there and saw her looking to him. She walked to the kitchen and went change her clothes.

- Is all broke! - John said very quickly to Torrie and all of them looked to him - It was a great week, but is all over…- he said one more time and looked to the balcony but Stacy wasn't there

- What? - Torrie asked very quickly

- I told you that we would talk better alone! - John said very quickly. The two walked to the bathrooms side

- Why are you breaking up with me? - Torrie asked to him

"I can use her words…I can say that! But if Torrie founds out it was her, I will destroy her life!" he thought to himself - Look, I don't think that you and me are suppose to date…I'm jerk, I even remember to ask you to date with me…I don't remember what happened in that party…

- That isn't a reason to you break up with me! - Torrie said to him very mad

- What is reason for you? - John asked very quickly and she looked to him confuse - I can't stay with you without like you…

- Why you don't like me? - Torrie asked and approached to him and started kissing him - I'm not pretty?

- Yes, you are pretty…- John said and grabbed her arms and pushed her out of him - Torrie, stop with that!

* * *

He is needing my help…Is so good be here seeing all of this…If my boss founds me I will be fire but I need see this…Should I help him or not? I'm laughing…I never saw anyone breaking with one of the Bitches and seeing this make me laugh because she will win…Poor Cena…Should I help him or not?

* * *

- Torrie, stop! - John said one more time and grabbed her and took her out of him - Is all broke, so stop with that!

- I don't want stop! - Torrie said with a little smile

- For the last time, stop! - John said and Torrie stopped kissing him and walked a little behind

In that same moment Stacy was walking to the ladies bathroom to clean it and when Torrie walked behind, she went against Stacy who threw water on top of her

- Look, what have you done! - Torrie yelled to Stacy very angry - My dress, is ruined because of you…You don't have money to pay my clothes

- I'm sorry, it was without intension! - Stacy said very quickly

- You know, your dress is getting a lot better - John said to Torrie laughing - I think that the colour is changing…

- You will pay me! - Torrie said looking to Stacy and went out of there and walked out of the cafeteria

- Thanks! - John asked to Stacy that was backing to the kitchen - You saved me…What can I do for you?

- Don't forget your promise…- Stacy answered to him and before entered in the kitchen looked to him - What are the friends for?

He looked to her but she was already inside the kitchen. In that moment John's friends walked to his side

- What made you to Torrie? - Randy asked

- Because of you Stephanie left me! - Chris complained to John - Only Masters had luck, because he and Beth went out of here before Torrie run from here like a crazy!

- I broke up with her! - John said very quickly

- And how did she got wet? - Randy asked and all of them looked to John

- Yeah, how she get wet? - Nitro asked confuse - Have two entered in the bathroom?

- I think that I need to eat something…- John answered and started walking to the table - Don't you need eat too?

* * *

Yes, I helped him…Is a thing that the friends do, right? Friends, do that kind of things…Oh, my god…I said friends? We can't be friends. I can't be friend with him…that is impossible he is a jerk…jerk…jerk!

Now, because Torrie's dress the Bitches will kill me! I don't want go to the school; I don't want go to the school…What the hell am I going to do in the school?

Well, is Thursday and the Bitches only tried to expel me from a class and today I saw Stephanie with a necklace, a diamond necklace! I need back home!!

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked the new chapter...Sorry if it was a little boring...Thanks for read it and sorry for the spelling mistakes.

Oh, and to all the persons who wanted Punk and Ashley to be together I wrote an one-shot about them (it is a little bad but was the better thing I could write). The tittle is "Kiss and Tell"

One more time thanks for read and PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Enchanted Rain

**Hi! I'm back again!!!! I want to thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ****Adrea019** **(you should read her stories, they are great)**

**New chapter! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LOVE YOUR REVIEW GUYS!!!!**

* * *

The classes finished and I still in the school…Why? Because it is raining and the only way that I can go my house is with my feet…Car, I don't have and bus is too far from here…

I don't want get wet, I can stay sick…very sick! And them I didn't need to come to school, during a time…I like the idea! Wait a second why is raining at this time of the year?

* * *

It was raining very much and Stacy decided walk out of the school. She stayed in there during three hours, but the rain didn't stop

She was passing by a street when a car wetted her. She stayed all wet and looked to the car very angry. "My lucky!" she thought to herself and continued walking

- May I go with you? - she heard someone saying behind her

- I'm walking…- Stacy answered - The street is public!

- Yeah, but I don't want that you call the police! - he answered - Like you said last time…

- Yes, you can go with me! - Stacy answered with sarcasm - Happy now?

- Yeah! - John answered and walked to her side

- And hurry up because I don't have an umbrella and I'm already wet…- Stacy said

- I didn't say that we would go walking! - John said to Stacy that looked to him confuse

- I don't go in you car - she answered

- Yes, you go…- John replied - First because you are all wet and second because you can get sick

- And you have problems with that? - Stacy asked

- I liked you more when you didn't open your mouth! - John said and she looked to him

- I will not go! - Stacy answered and started walking

- Yes, you go! - John answered and walked to her side

- What are you doing? - Stacy asked confuse

- Carrying you to my car…- John answered and carried her

- Put me on the floor! - Stacy said

- No! - John answered and continued walking - And don't yell because someone can hear you

- Put me on the floor! - Stacy said to him

- There we are! - John said and putted her on the floor and opened the door of the car - Girls, first!

- I will not enter! - Stacy said

- If you don't enter I will make you enter! - John said to her with a smile

- Fine! - Stacy said and entered in the car and he entered next - Happy?

- Very! - John answered - Finally I will found where you live

- You have always second intensions, right? - Stacy asked and saw a little smile on his face - I don't know, but if you notice all the times that you smile when you are at my side is when you don't want answer my questions!

- Why you make the things so difficult? - John asked to her

- Or you make a question! - Stacy said to him and looked to the window - Go to the left…Oh, and I already know who Randy is dating!

- How you found? - John asked to her surprise - I never thought that your brother would say to you

- Ashley! - Stacy said and he looked to her

- How you know? - John asked one more time - When I found out he said that if I told anyone he would kill me!

- Is better you don't know! - Stacy answered to him - I found by myself!

- You will tell me! - John said to her and she smiled - You are using me!

- What? - Stacy asked confuse

- You smiled! - John replied - You are using my ideas to not answer…Do you know that is steal?

- Go to the right and it is the second house - Stacy answered to him and saw that he still looking to her - This isn't steal…this is using without permission

- What is the difference? - John asked

- I will not go to the jail! - Stacy answered and looked to her front - I never saw that car…

- What car? - John asked and looked to his front - Oh, that car…I think that I know who is the owner

- And my father is in the front door talking with someone! - she said - That is great!

- And that someone is my father! - John said - I think that isn't a good idea I stop a car…

- Is the first good idea that you have all the day! - Stacy said - I prefer get wet than talk with my father

- I think that I know to where we can go! - John said and she looked to him waiting for know - Don't worry…

- Where are we going? - Stacy asked

- You will see! - John said

- I never said that I trust on you! - Stacy said very quickly

- But you said that we were friends! - John said to her - So, you trust me…You need to trust me!

- Cena, you are…- she tried to say something but he interrupted her

- Yes, I know a jerk! - John said losing his smile

- I wasn't saying that - Stacy said and he looked to her with curiosity - I was saying…Cena, you are a friend to me!

- Really? - John asked surprise - I'm not a jerk?

- Maybe…- Stacy said - But in this moment you are my friend!

* * *

You are my friend? How could I say that…he is Randy's friend…not mine! I can't forget this "Who plays with the fire can be burn!"…And where are we going? First place, why I entered in this car…That was better get wet than passed half hour in this car without know where I'm going!

* * *

- Where are we? - Stacy asked to him when the car stopped

- In my house! - John answered to her and went out of the car

- What? - Stacy almost yelled and stayed inside the car

- Can we go? - John asked opening the door to Stacy walk out of the car

- I'm not entering in your house…- Stacy said - You don't have anyone in there!

- You know, the two maids are in there! - John said to her with a smile - Are you sure that I'm friend to you?

- Why are you asking me that? - Stacy asked and he looked to her - Ok…I didn't think what you are thinking….but enter in you house?

- Yes! - John said and pushed her out of the car - When the rain stops I take you home

- When the rain stops I will walk to my own house! - Stacy said

- Look, don't you think that we can talk inside the house? - John asked to her - Is because I think that we already are too wet!

- Fine! - Stacy said and the two walked to the house

- There we are! - John said opening the door and letting her pass

- You live here? - Stacy asked surprise - And I thinking that my house was big…I hate big houses!

- Because you need to use a cell phone to talk with your parents? - John asked to her walking to the stairs

- Or yell! - Stacy said with a smile - Where are you going?

- You can come with me! - John said - I'm not with second intencions

- But where are you going? - Stacy asked and started following him

- To my bedroom…- John said and looked to her - But we will not stay in my bedroom…we will go to a little room that my bedroom has

- Fine! - Stacy said and looked to him - You have a bedroom with a room?

- Yeah…- John answered - I thought that you didn't like live in big houses?

- And I don't! - Stacy answered to him - But I only have a closet in mine bedroom…I never saw one with a room…Who lives in this house?

- My family - John said with sarcasm

- How many people? - Stacy asked when the two entered in the room - This is really boy bedroom

- To this side, please…- John said and opened the closet and next another door and behind this was the room - Stay here and I will be back in some seconds…

- Where are you going? - Stacy asked but he had already closed the door and some minutes after he backed - Isn't for anything but this is a secret passage!

- Think what you want! - John said and gave to her a sweat - Is better you wear this…or you can get sick

- And this is from who? - Stacy asked

- My stepmother! - John answered to her and she looked to him confuse - The one that you knew is my mother, because my parents work in the same business and she is his boss and decided to go to the dinner to know if is a good deal! And she went with my father because the big difference of ages that exist between him and his wife…They want to show that are a good family

- How old is you stepmother? - Stacy asked to him

- Let me see…- John said and turn on to the other side so she could change the shirt - I think that she makes 28 next month

- Ten years old than you…- Stacy said surprise

- So, in this house live I, my father, my step mother and the twins! - John said

- The twins? - Stacy asked surprise - Who are the twins?

- My two brothers! - he answered to her - They have six year…They are very funny…you would like meet them…they pass the most time of the time "changing" to confuse us. The only way that you have to recognize them are the eyes!

- You can look! - she said and he looked to her and sat - Thanks!

- That isn't anything! - he said and sat at her front - Andrew has blue eyes and Matt has brow eyes

- I never thought that you had brothers…- she said with a little smile

- I never though that Randy had a sister…- he said - And that his sister studied with my since the first grade!

- Where are they? - Stacy asked and he looked to her confuse - The twins?

- Sarah went pick up them to the school…- John said - Sarah is my step mother.

- Why you live with your father? - she asked - If I'm not asking too much…

- Because they decided that! - John said - I was too young when my parents got divorce…I even remember how old I was, so I don't know why I didn't stay with my mother…but I think that I don't want to know!

- Why not? - she asked with curiosity

- Because I can don't like the reason! - John answered to her

- You confuse me! - Stacy said to him with a little smile

- What? - John asked to her

- You confuse me…- Stacy said one more time - Do you ever notice the way that you talk? About your life? About your brothers?

- You are saying that you don't know how I'm friend with the Bitches and the others…- John said and she took her eyes from him - Because I know all of them since I remember...Now, talk about you

- About what? - she asked

- How is your family? - he asked - You already told me about your mother…I know your brother…but you father

- Is my father! - she said to him - He wants me to be like the other girls that he knows…like you saw me in the dinner but I think that the important is how you are inside…

- How you can live with someone that wants change you? - he asked

- He is my father…- she said with a little smile - And a father is always a father…and after all I only have him and Randy…Oh, and Rose!

- Your cat? - he asked

- No, my cat has another name…- she said with a little smile - Rose, is our maid but we saw her like our aunt!

- Anyone more? - he asked

- No - she answered - I don't have a big family like you

- My family only will get bigger in September - he said - Sarah is pregnant and the baby will born in September

- Boy or girl? - she asked and walked to the window

- Another boy! - he answered - What are you looking for?

- I'm seeing if stops raining but any luck! - Stacy answered

- May I ask you something…- John asked - Something personal?

- Maybe! - Stacy said and looked to him and then sat at his side - What is?

- What have the Bitches done to you? - John asked and she took her eyes from him - You don't want tell, right?

- You can ask me everything…- Stacy said - But that you can't because was hard for me to forget and is even hard for me to tell because was very bad!

- You didn't deserve what they did to you! - John said - You are a very cool person…the others only need to know you

She smiled and walked again to the window - I had a crush for someone and the Bitches found out…He made me believe in him and then made a joke of me…we went out some times and then in a party he asked me to date with him and told me that liked me…I though that we were alone and I kissed him…that was my first kiss…few seconds next I saw that he was laughing and saw some people showing their faces…I ran from there and never more talked with anyone…Why you think that I don't have friends?

John walked to her side and looked to the window too - Did you fall in love with him?

- I think that was only a crush! - Stacy answered to him with a smile

- And I thinking that what the Bitches made with me and Maria was bad…- John said

- And you where in love with her? - Stacy asked

- I don't know! - John answered - I didn't have the time to found…Two months and she was expel and move on to another town…I never have the chance to talk with her

- Will you have a party? - Stacy asked and he looked to outside

- Yeah…- John answered - This Friday my father will present some new project and will make a party…I need to be here…And I think that your father will come

- I wish you luck! - Stacy said and looked one more time to the outside - The rain stop…- she walked to her shirt and noticed that could already dress it - Can you turn around?

- Yeah, sure! - John said and looked to another side - Are you sure that you don't want me to take you to your house?

- Yes! - Stacy answered and walked to his front - There you have the shirt...- the two walked to the house entrance - Bye

- Bye! - John said with a smile and saw her walking way and saw her stop - Did you forget something?

- I only want say this…- Stacy said and walked to his side - Go after her and found what you really fell because you don't want to stay without know if she could be the one…

- Why you are saying that to me? - John asked surprise

- Maybe because I don't think that you deserve someone like Torrie or the others! - Stacy said and walked way and yelled some minutes later - Do you remember the museum?

- Yes…What have it? - John asked confuse

- If you want to know where she works…- she said and walked way and he smiled behind her

* * *

**The Bitches were really bitches with Stacy!!! Who was the boy? You will found out later! I really hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the spelling mistakes! **

**Thanks for read and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**P.S: Read my new story "Just a Scary Story?". It is my first horror fic**


	9. A Walk in The Castel's Garden

**Hi!!!! I'm sorry for taking so long to update a new chapter but my computer broke and most important was having a writers block in this story, AGAIN!!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks for the review, it really made me happy!!!**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter...READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

- Where have you been? - Stacy's father when Stacy sat in the dinner table

- I went to the museum! - Stacy lied to her father - Where is Randy?

- He went to a party! - he said

- In the middle of the week? - Stacy asked surprise and them something come to her mind and she lied again - Oh, I remember today is one of his friends birthday!

- I need to talk with you two - he said and she looked to him with curiosity

- You can tell me - Stacy said with a little smile - If it is important…

- Tomorrow I need to go to a party and I need that one of you two come with me! - he said

- Where is the party? - Stacy asked

- Why do you want know? - he asked - If I remember you don't like parties…

- I only want to know - Stacy answered with a fake smile on her face

- Do you remember the Cena's? - he asked

- Yes - Stacy answered with a little smile

- Tomorrow they will show a new propose and I need to be in there and one of you two need to come with me - he explained - I was thinking in your brother so you can make plans to tomorrow night

- I want to go! - Stacy said very quickly without look to her father that looked to her confuse - I think that is better I go than Randy because I'm your daughter and the most part of the times are the girls that go with their parent's to the parties

- Are you sure about this? - he asked to her confuse

- Yes! - Stacy said - Now, if you excuse me I need to go to my room prepare a dress to tomorrow

She walked to her room and Rose followed her - Are you sick?

- No! - Stacy said and sat on her bed - Why?

- You are going to a party…- Rose answered to her

- I know - Stacy answered to Rose - Now, if you don't mind I want to sleep…I had a hard day…

- You lied to your father and now you are lying to me! - Rose said and walked to the bedroom door

- No, I only lied to my father! - Stacy answered with a little smile and laid on her bed

* * *

It was 4 a.m. when Stacy waked up and walked to the kitchen to pick up a glass of water. In that same moment Randy arrived at home

- Tomorrow you have classes! - Stacy said when saw him entering by the kitchen door

- What are you doing here? - Randy asked

- I came pick up glass of water! - Stacy answered with a little smile and picked up one - Do you want one for yourself?

- No, thanks! - Randy said and looked to her

- I will back to my room! - Stacy said but stop walking - Was Ashley fine?

- Very fine! - Randy answered

- Do you have any party tomorrow? - Stacy asked with curiosity

- No, why? - Randy asked confuse

- You can bring her to here because dad will be in a party - Stacy said and this time walked to her room

- Where will be dad? - Randy asked following her

- In a party! - Stacy answered

- We don't need to go with him right? - Randy asked and walked to him room door and she stayed on hers

- No! - Stacy lied and entered in her room

* * *

I really don't know what is happening with me! I lie to my father, I lie to Randy…And I really said to John what happened with me? And I said to him to go look for Maria?

If the Bitches found about this, they will kill me…How could I say to him to go after her?

I think that is because if you know him you will see that he is a great person…he is so different from the other persons that I know…I think that he has the right to found if he stills in love with Maria or not…

And today I found out a thing…I never fell in love for anyone…it was only a crush, anything more…and that is something good but at the same time is something very bad…Bad, because I gave my first kiss to someone that didn't deserve and the first kiss is the very important for a girl, you know? Good, because I can still looking for the real love without have affray because that would be very bad if I was in love with him…

Look, the time is better I go to the bed because tomorrow is a school day!

* * *

In the end of the classes and Stacy was already in her house dressing herself to go to the party in the night. She was looking to her closet when heard her phone rang and answered it. It was John.

- Yes? - Stacy asked confuse

- I went to the museum! - John said to her - It was because of that, that I didn't appear in the school today

- And? - Stacy asked

- I don't like her anymore - John said

- Really? - Stacy asked - And is that a good or a bad thing?

- When I found out the answer I tell you…- John answered - She didn't look anymore the Maria that I knew

- She suffered! - Stacy said very quickly - Do you really think that she would be the same?

- She isn't anymore the girl that I knew! - John confessed to her - I said sorry to her…

- That was good! - Stacy said and started looking for a dress - Did she accept?

- Yes! - John said - And in that moment her boyfriend appeared

- And? - Stacy asked

- I saw that she was happy…- John said - And that the Bitches tried to ruin her life but it didn't work…And that made me remember you!

- Remember me? - Stacy asked surprise and took from the closet a blue dress

- You can be happy again too - John said - You can have a crush again and maybe fall in love for another person

- Thanks! - Stacy said stilling confuse - Look I need go…have a good day

- Bye! - John said to her and putted his cell on the bed "What is happening with me?" he thought to himself and laid in the bed too

"You can have a crush again ad maybe fall in love for another person" she thought to herself with a little smile and laid on her bed

* * *

Some hours later she went out of her bedroom and walked to her father's car. She was wearing a short blue dress with silver high hills shoes and her hair was on a ponytail.

She entered in the car and waited to her father that appeared in there five minutes later

- Already? - he asked surprise and looked to her

- Yes! - Stacy answered with a little smile

- You look pretty! - he said and entered in the car

- Thanks! - Stacy said surprise and a little smile appeared on her face

* * *

- There we are! - her father said and the two went out of the car - Big house!

- You never been in here? - Stacy asked surprise

- Have you? - he asked to her when the two were walking to the entrance door

- No! - Stacy said very quickly - I only thought that you have already been here!

The two entered in the house and her father walked with her to Mr Cena's side and they started talking. Stacy left the two and walked to the outside of the house

- The party is inside! - she heard two kids saying behind her

- Hi, to you too! - Stacy answered to the two and looked to them

- Who are you? - one of them asked

- Stacy…- she answered and looked to the face of each other

- The house belongs to us…- one of them said

- I already know that…- Stacy answered with a little smile - And I know that your name is Andrew and yours is Matt…

The two stayed looking to her very surprise and she stayed with a little smile on her face

- How do you know? - Matt asked to her

- I found out - Stacy answered to them

- Who told you? - Andrew asked to her but she didn't answer - Who are you?

- I already told to you two that my name is Stacy…- she answered one more time

- That isn't the question…- Matt asked to her - Who are really you?

- My father knows your father…- Stacy said to them - So, I know you two…

- And how you found out that I was the Andrew? - Andrew asked

- By the colour of your eyes - Stacy answered and saw that the two where even more confuse - Someone told me…someone told me about you two and the way to found who is who!

- We like you! - Matt said and the two smiled to her

- I like you two too - Stacy answered

- You aren't like the other girls that we know…- Andrew said

- What girls? - Stacy asked to they and walked to their side

- The girls with your age - they said at the same time and Matt continued - They always bad to us

- Why? - she asked - You two are cute…they should fight to talk with you two…

- They prefer our brother! - Andrew said

- But you should know that he is very bad to us…- Matt said - He makes us make things that we don't want…

- Shouldn't you two be in your room? - Andrew and Matt heard a voice saying behind them - And since when I'm bad to you two?

- Is better we go! - Andrew said - Will we see you again?

- Maybe! - Stacy answered and saw the twins walking out of there - You are bad to them?

- Me? - John said surprise and walked to the side of her - No!...If it wasn't me they would pass more time closed in their bedroom than talking with girls…And what are you doing here?

- I was invited! - Stacy answered

- By who? - John asked

- I'm the second person that my father would bring - Stacy answered - Randy had something to do…

- I'm seeing! - John said - Next time, you could tell me because I called you to tell you what happened this morning

- And I'm glad for that…- Stacy answered - Because now you don't need to talk about that…

- So did you like the twins? - John asked

- Yes…- Stacy answered to him - They are cute…

- Like the brother, right? - John asked to her and she looked to him

- They are better than you! - Stacy answered

- Thanks! - John said with sarcasm

- Don't be so mad…- Stacy answered to him with a little smile - They have something that you lost some time ago…is because that that they are better than you

- What is that? - John asked with curiosity

- Innocence! - Stacy answered very quickly - They still having it but you already lost yours…

- How do you lose that? - John asked to her

- When you lose the way like you see the world when you are young…- Stacy answered - When you started seeing the things like they are…The end of the sweetest childhood!

- So, you lost that too? - John asked to her

- Yes! - Stacy answered to him

- Don't you want to take a walk? - John asked to her - Is because we need to change view!

- The garden is yours not mine - Stacy answered to him

- That is a yes? - John asked to her - I never know when you are being sarcastic or saying the true

- Yes, this is a yes! - Stacy answered to him

- Nice dress! - John said to her

- Thanks! - Stacy said with a smile

- But the pink was better…- John said and she looked to him -…it was shortest

- Why I think that sometimes you don't have another thing in your head? - Stacy asked

- And we are talking about what? - John asked joking with her

- I even answer to you! - Stacy said and looked to her front

- You have a bad image of all the guys! - John said to her - Only because one made what did with you, you can't believe that the others will make the same thing

- Did you defend Maria? - Stacy asked to him

- And like I was saying if you don't trust in the guys anymore, you can't…- John started ignoring her words but she interrupted him

- Don't say anything because you can drown yourself! - Stacy said to him

- The pool is in our front! - John answered to her

- You should learn not joke with all the things that a person says! - Stacy said to him

- And you should make some jokes because talk with the person that doesn't say anything funny is boring! - John said to her

- If I'm so boring why you followed me so many times? - Stacy asked

- I'm trying to make you a person funny! - John answered with a smile and Stacy looked to him - Anybody home? - John asked but she stilled without saying anything - Are you felling fine?

- What? - Stacy asked very quickly

- Maybe you are a funny person! - John said to her

- What? - Stacy asked to him again

- Anything! - John answered - Did you listen what I asked to you?

- No! - Stacy answered and looked to her front

- Why where you looking to me? - John asked

- You make me remember someone! - Stacy answered

- Who? - John asked - I need know if I have a twin!

- I don't know…- Stacy answered - You only make me remember someone…

- Who? - John asked again and she looked to him one more time - C'mon you can't forget a face like mine!

- I said that you remember me someone I didn't say that the two were exactly the same…- Stacy said - You only made me remember someone…I don't know who you remember me but I already saw…

- You saw? - John asked to her

- Forget it! - Stacy answered to him

- Please? - John said to her but she continued walking ignoring him - C'mon we are friends…you need to tell me!

- No, I don't! - Stacy answered and stopped at the pool side

- I only want to know! - John answered - I make you remember someone…I need to know if is a good person or a bad person…If it is a bad person I need to tell you that I'm not like him but if is a good person I need to say that I'm even better

- And if it is a person that I thought that was a jerk and now I think that he never was that? - Stacy asked and he looked to her

- C'mon don't make charades because I'm the worst person to resolve them! - John answered to her - Tell me because I'm not going to joke…But if is a person that I think that I don't have anything in common maybe I will joke with you or get mad…but I need to know because I hate don't know the things…I think that I know why the persons don't like be with you...You make them feel bad because you start with that strange talk and….

- You have a pool at your side so have look out with what you say because you can go swing! - Stacy said to him and he looked to her with a smile

- I know how you can answer me! - John said and grabbed her hand - Hope you know swing!

- What? - Stacy asked confuse and at the same time concern - No…no…- she said but before could do anything he three her to the pool

- Can you tell me now? - John asked and looked to Stacy that was inside to pool

- I will kill you! - Stacy said inside the pool - I'm frizzing!

- Tell me and I help you! - John said

- I will not tell you because is someone that I think that I know! - Stacy answered - I thought that I have already see your smile in another place!

- So you where looking to my smile? - John asked and knelled to get closer to her - I always knew that you liked my smile

- I never said that I liked it, I only said that your smile made me remember someone that I knew or I know! - Stacy said and gave her hand to him - Can you help me now, I can get sick!

- You gave me a good answer! - John said and gave his hand to her and she grabbed it. In that moment she pushed to him and he feel to the pool

- Is the water good? - Stacy asked with sarcasm and he looked to her

- Ok…- John said - That was good! But how can we explain that we don't know each other but we got wet? We can't back to the party!

- Really? - Stacy asked with sarcasm - I never thought that!

- You are using too much sarcasm! - John said and swing to her side - Now we need to get out of here…like you said we can get sick!

- Now, you are worried? - Stacy asked and stayed in the same place

- Because now I'm in the water too! - John answered - Do you come or not?

- I prefer stay here! - Stacy answered - This isn't too bad! - she said - And after all if I get sick anyone would want know because like you said anyone wants to stay with me!

He swing closer to her - The persons would repair! - John said to her - Your boss would repair…I would repair!

- Yeah…- Stacy said with sarcasm one more time - I believe in that!

- Why not? - John asked and she looked to him - If you stay here I will stay too...friends are for all the occasions

- Why are you talking with me? - Stacy asked to him - And don't make any excuse like the other times!

- If I told you, you will stay without talk with me…- John answered to her

- Why? - Stacy asked

- Because you would think that I'm crazy…- John answered to her

- Tell me! - Stacy said to him - You made me say that your smile makes me remember someone…

- Do you remember when said to me your name? - John asked to her

- In the classes when the Bitches started making my life a living hell! - Stacy said - Yes, I remember!

- So when I picked up your pencil and…- John started but didn't finish - Forget! That wasn't anything!

He started swing to get out of the pool but she grabbed his hand and pushed to him to her front - Tell me! I will not joke…And if I joke you don't need stay with me because I'm not part of your group!

- We were picking up the pencil…- he started again and his eyes where looking to hers - Your hand touched in mine and I think…Did you feel anything?

- Felt what? - Stacy asked surprise and thought in that day. He started getting closer of her…

* * *

**What will happen???? Read next chapter to found out...I promise that I will try to update soon, I PROMISE!!!**

**Thanks for read, and please REVIEW!!! Your opinion is very important to me!!!! :)**

**I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes, but english isn't my first language.**


	10. Trish and Amy

**HI!!!! Thanks to ****GrafittiArtist INC**** for review last chapter and thanks to everyone who read it too! **

**I hope you like this new chapter! New Characters will appear!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

I don't want to back to school! Today is Monday and I don't want to back to school! I don't want to back because of the Bitches but because of John Cena!

The first time that we meet we touched in the hand of the each other and I felt a spark…He felt too! In the party he kissed me…he kissed my lips! It wasn't my first kiss but it felt like was! It was sweet and everything felt so right! For a moment I forget that I was in the pool, I forgot he was my brother best friend, I forgot we weren't supposed to be friends.

He kissed me! Maybe I kissed him, too! I even can remember! What happened in there?

_

* * *

_

Their lips touched.

_It was a sweet kiss. When they broke apart, John looked to Stacy and saw that she was looking to him confuse_

_- I felt a spark when I touched in you hand! - __John said and Stacy continued looking to him surprise and confuse - Sorry!_

_She didn't say anything and swing out of the pool but he grabbed her hand - Why did you kiss me? - Stacy asked him _

_- I…- John tried to answer but he didn't know what to say__ - I'm sorry!_

_- I to need go! - Stacy said to him and in that same moment started raining_

_- Stacy! - John yelled__ walking out of the pool. He wanted to run after her but something stopped him_

* * *

- I think I'm sick! - Stacy said to Rosie and sat when entered in the kitchen

- You don't look sick! - the woman answered

- Are you sure? - Stacy asked and Rosie looked to her confuse

- What happened to you? - Rosie asked

- Anything! - Stacy answered very quickly - Where is Randy and dad?

- They are in their rooms - Rosie answered and saw Stacy picking up an apple - You need to eat more

- I don't have hungry! - Stacy said and walked out of her house to go to school

* * *

I didn't go to the school! I called Rose in the middle of my way because I was feeling bad…and I was really feeling bad! I think that I wish so much to be sick that now I'm really sick!

Well, I have one more day until I see him again…One more day? I need more time…Why this only happens to my? Why this can happen with other person? The school is almost finishing and I'm getting in troubles…big troubles! Why the Bitches exist? Why the football team exist? Why John Cena exist? Why so much why? My head will start hurting me…

* * *

- Are sure? - Stacy asked in her bed to Rose

- Yes! - Rose answered - You can go to the school!

- But, what if I feel bad again? - Stacy asked

- Why you don't want go to school? - Rose asked to her - If I remember Randy is the one who doesn't like to go to school

- I want to go to school but I think that I'm not ready…yet! - Stacy said with a little smile

- If you don't go to school today I will talk with your father! - Rose said and walked out of the bedroom

- Thanks! - Stacy said with sarcasm and saw Randy entering in her room

- What is going on? - Randy asked to her

- Anything! - Stacy answered - I'm only sick!

- Really? - John asked with sarcasm

- Yes! - Stacy answered

- Maybe you are sick because other day you arrived home all wet! - Randy said and she looked to him - What happened in that day?

- You don't have anything to do with that! - Stacy replied and walked to her closet - Now, I want to change my clothes to go to school

- Someone today waked up…- Randy was saying but Stacy looked to him with an evil look - What happened with my little sister?

- She is at your front! - Stacy answered - Now, please, I want change my clothes!

- I'm not here anymore! - Randy said walking out of her bedroom and closed the door

- What the hell I'm going to do today when I see him? - Stacy asked to herself and sat in her bed again

* * *

When Stacy arrived to school the belt had already rung. She entered in the classroom and some moments after entered the professor. She felt John looking to her but ignored him and sat in her seat

- Welcome to one more class - the teacher said and in that moment someone knocked to the door - Yes?

- Can you come here? - a woman asked

- I will back in a minute - the teacher said. When he walked out of the classroom the students started talking with each other. John looked to Stacy one more time but she continued without look to him

- You are weird - Randy said to John but he ignored him - Cena!

- What? - John asked looking to him confuse

- Yeah, you are weird - Randy said one more time - What happened?

- Anything - John answered to him

- Torrie, again? - Nitro asked to John with a smile but John ignored him

- Bad humour - Randy whispered and in that moment the teacher entered again in the classroom followed by two students

- And those are? - Nitro asked looking to Randy - New hot girls in the zone

- If you look to them again you are death - Candice whispered and Nitro looked to her

- Did you say something? - Nitro asked o her with sarcasm

- I want to present to all of you your new classmates - the teacher said looking to the two girls - Patricia Stratus and Amy Dumas

- Patricia? - Torrie asked looking to Trish - Don' you have something easier to pronounce?

- Yeah - Trish answered to her with a little smile - But only my friends know it and you can be sure that we aren't going to be friends

- Please, ladies, take a seat - the professor said and Trish and Amy walked to the seats in the back row of the classroom

- Slut! - Candice said when Trish passed at her side

- Nice to meet you, I'm Patricia - Trish said and Candice looked to her very mad

- That was good - Amy said with a big smile

- I know - Trish said and they said at each side of Stacy - Hi, I'm Trish

- Hi! - Stacy said and looked to her confuse

- I'm Amy, but sometimes the persons use to call me Lita - Amy said to her - You are?

- Stacy Keibler - Stacy answered with a little smile

- So, who are those two girls? - Trish asked

- They are know as the Bitches - Stacy answered to her - The other two blondes at their side make part of their groups too…the leader and the school director daughter aren't here…And you shouldn't be talking with me if you want to have friends

- Why? - Amy asked

- Just believe in what I say - Stacy answered

- We aren't here to make friends or to be popular - Trish said - So, talk with you or not talk will be the same thing

- We have a lot of friends, we don't need more…maybe one more or two - Amy said and looked to Trish concern

- What? - Trish asked to her

- I should have told Matt that I changed school - Amy said - He will kill me!

- Matt is her boyfriend - Trish said to Stacy and in that moment someone knocked the door again

- Yes? - the professor asked and this time was Chris that appeared in the door - What do you want Chris?

- Talk with Randy if you let me - Chris answered to him - It will be quickly

- Fine! - the teacher said and Randy walked out of the classroom

- Who was that one? - Trish asked with a little smile in lips

- The one who knocked to the door? - Amy asked and Trish nodded her head and then she looked to Stacy - Do you know him?

- Chris Jericho, he is a musician - Stacy answered to them - He dates the daughter of the school director

- Dating isn't the same thing that married - Trish said with a malicious smile

- Trish - Amy said - No!

- Amy, I'm grow up - Trish said and Stacy stayed looking to the two

* * *

Two new classmates…Patricia Stratus and Amy Dumas, better know as Trish and Lita! I liked what they said to the Bitches!

They looked nice, they were nice to me! But most important: the class is almost in the end and I will need to face John Cena

* * *

In the end of the classes, at the lunch time, Stacy was walking to her locker when saw that John was waiting for her in there

- Wait - John said when saw that she was going to turn around

- Someone can see us - Stacy said and turned around ready to walk out of there

- Please talk with me! - John said and grabbed her arm

- We are talking! - Stacy said with sarcasm

- No, I'm trying to talk and you are trying to run way! - John said to her and left her arm - You are trying to avoid me!

- Because I don't want that the Bitches to kill me…- Stacy answered

- And they will not do that! - John said - I only want to talk with you!

- About what? - Stacy asked - We don't have anything to talk…

Stacy started walking very quickly and he followed her - I don't have problems if someone sees us talking! - John said but she ignored him - I already told I'm sorry but I'm not I'm sorry!

She stopped walking and looked to him - What? - Stacy asked surprise

- You should have given me a chance to talk other day - John said

- You don't regret? - Stacy asked surprise

- No…- John answered - But if you won't talk with me anymore I regret! - Stacy looked to him without know what to say - I want to be your friend…You are the only girl who knows to talk, who understands what I say

- You don't know too much girls! - Stacy replied

- Yes, I know and you are the only who makes me want to talk, tell things that I never told to anyone…- John said - I don't know why but you are…- Stacy was looking to him surprise and confuse at the same time - Maybe because you told me things about you and I want to know you even more…Can you say something?

Stacy stayed looking to him very surprise - What did you say? - Stacy asked some minutes later - Did you say to me what I think or did I hear all wrong?

- No, you hear everything right - John answered

- I'm not one of them - Stacy whispered

- It is because of that that I'm here with you - John said - Because you are different of them

- I'm not the kind of girl that you would like date - Stacy replied

- How do you know? - John asked with a little smile

- Are you joking with me? - Stacy said and looked to him

- No! - John answered - I don't know who is the jerk who made fun of you, but I would never do that with you

- I'm…- Stacy was trying to say but he interrupted her

- One of the most fantastic persons that I already knew - John said to her - Someone who doesn't hide behind a mask…Someone who when opens her heart to the others show that is more than a pretty girl

- Pretty girl? - Stacy said and smiled

- Someone who should look more times to the mirror - John said joking - Someone who showed me that a girl can be something that I never expected…

- I'm too different - Stacy said

- And I liked that - John said and in that moment the belt rang

- I need to go - Stacy said and ran from there

* * *

**Thanks for read this new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the spelling mistakes, once again, english isn't my first language.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME TO KNOW WHAT DO YOU THINK!!!**


	11. The Beginning of a Fairytale

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to GrafittiArtist INC**** for review. Thanks to Tempest54 for add to the alert list and tho everyone who added this story to the favourites!!!**

**I hope you like this new chapter...READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

- What are you doing here? - Rose asked seeing Stacy entering in the house by the kitchen - You should be in the school

- I didn't feel well - Stacy said and looked to Rose - Is my father here?

- Yes and he is with company - Rose said - It isn't a good idea you pass in the living room

- Don't worry! - Stacy said - I will stay here

- Do you want anything? - Rose said and walked to her side - What happened?

- Anything - Stacy said and putted a little smile in her face - I only felt bad in the school and I came to here

- You should have called me - Rose said

* * *

I don't want be one more in his list…List? What list? He doesn't have any list....Well, I think he doesn't have any list...Maybe I like him but I don't want be one more! I'm sure that he tells what he told me to all the others girls...I'm only one more!

But why? This must be another joke! Why they need to do this to me? In few months I'm getting out of here and all this will stop!

* * *

- There you have a tea - Rose said and passed a cup to Stacy

- Thanks! - Stacy said with a little smile - I'm going to my room

- Look out with your father - Rose said

- I will - Stacy said and walked to her bedroom and closed herself in there. In that moment she picked up her cell phone and saw that had a message

"If you want to talk with me I will be at the museum at five "she read and saw that it was from John

* * *

"She will not come!" John thought to himself "Why I always like the wrong girl?" John started walking out of the building when saw Stacy entering in there

- I thought that you wouldn't come - John said to her very surprise

- Can we talk outside? - Stacy asked

- Yeah sure - John said and the two walked out of the building

- What you want do you want to say? - Stacy said and looked to him

- Can we at least be friends? - John asked to her

- You know...we can't be friends - Stacy said to him

- We can try - John replied

- I'm a joke - Stacy said - I will always be! I'll always be the girl who everyone jokes

- I don't like to joke with you - John said - I'm not joking with you in this moment

- I'm the first girl who says no to you…- Stacy said - Is because of that, that you don't leave me alone…is because of that, that you want to be my friend. You want me to make part of your list

- I don't have any list - John replied - And is true you are the first saying no

- You are only trying to make me say yes - Stacy said - And then after you get what you want you will left me

- Yes, I want you to say yes but not for those reasons - John said

- I don't want to suffer - Stacy said

- Look…- John said and looked to her eyes - What do you want me to do?

- Stop being so nice with me - Stacy answered

- I only need a shot to prove you that I'm not like the others - John said - Do you want reasons why you need to give me shot? I never told to anyone that you were Randy's sister, I never told to him that I was talking with you, because it was me who told him what the bitches were thinking to do with you other day…Do you remember the day they tried to make you life a living hell? I have been trying to protect you since that happened…- he didn't finish what was saying because Stacy's lips tuched his. When trey break apart of he stayed looking to her -…and I wasn't expecting that

- I know - Stacy answered with a smile - But I didn't you to continue the list of things that you done for me

- So, you kissed me? - John asked very surprise

- Yes - Stacy said

- So, you give me a shot? - John asked

- Only if you don't say anything to Randy - Stacy said - And to all the others, but speciality to Randy

- Can you say yes? - John asked with a smile and kissed her again

* * *

Am I dating John? Am I dating John Cena? This can't be happening…This isn't true. Am I really dating John Cena? One of the guys that I thought that was a jerk in all my life?

I'm dating John Cena! How this happened to a girl like me? I can be killed by Torrie…and Melina…and all the others…I don't know how but I don't fell afraid of that

How had I courage to say yes? Why I still thinking that this is a joke? Why I think I'm a joke?

* * *

**John and Stacy are dating!!!!! :) **

**I really hope you liked this chapter. I know it is smaller but I promise next will be bigger...Sorry for the spellings mistakes!!! So, if I have _two reviews_ in this chapter I promise next Friday I will post a new chapter!!!!**

**Once again I hope you enjoyed it!!!**

**xoxo**


	12. The Evil Prince

**Thanks for the two reviews last chapter!!!!! They mean a lot to me!!! THANKS GUYS, YOU ROCK!!!! Thanks too to everyone who read last chapter!!! I hope you liked it!!!**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

- Don't you have hungry? - Rosie asked to Stacy who in the kitchen dinning alone because her father went to a business reunion and Randy went to eat with his friends

- Not to much - Stacy answered looking to her plate

- Is because that that you look so thin - Rosie said - You need to eat more

- Don't worry because I eat - Stacy said - I'm only in this moment without hungry…I'm going to my bedroom

- Is good don't see you eating junky food - Rosie said

- Don't worry! - Stacy said with a smile and walked to her bedroom. When she entered in there laid on her bed thinking in what happened in the lasts weeks "How this happened to a girl like me?" she thought to herself with a little smile and picked up her work clothes

* * *

- Why the girls didn't come? - Randy asked

- I don't want know - John said - Distance from Torrie and the others is what I want

- C'mon they aren't so bad - Masters said

- Beth isn't so bad - John said and sat in the table with the others - We are waiting for who?

- Nitro e Chris didn't tell us - Randy answered - But I hope they appear soon because I'm starving

- Me too - Masters said

* * *

Stacy entered in the kitchen and then changed her clothes.

- You are late! - her boss said

- You must be joking, I arrived five minutes sooner - Stacy said and looked to him surprise

- For me you are late - he replied

- What you want me to do? - Stacy asked to him ignoring his last words

- We have costumers, so do what I pay you to do - he said and she looked to him - Go!

- Yes, sir! - she said with sarcasm and walked to there

* * *

- Nitro and Chris are coming - Masters said and the three looked to the door

- Look who came to visit us! - Chris said and Andrew entered in there.

- What are you doing here? - Randy asked to him in the moment that the three that entered in that moment sat around the table

- I got holidays early - Andrew answered - If you know what I mean

- How are the things in there? - John asked to him

- Great - Andrew said - Is good don't live anymore with my parents and is huge chance for get some chicks

- And is a good way to be expel - Nitro said

- I will find other place - Andrew said - For now I will stay here…I miss all the pranks that we made. They were cruel but funny

- Yeah - Chris said with a smile - Don't worry the girls continue with the pranks…they have a new victim all the weeks

- Who is the new one? - Andrew asked - Maybe I know?

- Good afternoon…What do you wish? - Stacy asked when arrived to there without look to any of the guys

- This one - Nitro whispered to Andrew that looked to her surprise and they started doing their orders

- I know her - Andrew said to himself and looked to her with attention. In that moment Stacy looked to him and their look crossed. Very quickly she walked out from there - I know her

- Really? - Chris said - What have you done to her?

- The girl that I and the girls made joke - Andrew said laughing - Don't you remember the party two years in May?

- I didn't go - Randy said

- Yeah, what have that? - John asked to him curious

- The bitches founded that she had a crush on me - Andrew said

* * *

- I'm not feeling well! - Stacy said arriving to the kitchen and sat on the floor

- Do you need help? - a girl asked walking to her side

- If you don't mind…- Stacy said with a little smile and gave to the girl her note book - Please do this for me…I will do anything that you need next time

- Don't worry - the girl said and left Stacy sat on the floor "What the hell is he doing here?" she thought to herself and picked up her things and walked out from there

* * *

- Sorry, but I need to go - John said - I forgot that I need to some things

- C'mon John is the first time that you see me in months - Andrew said - You even eat

- Sorry, new brother coming, more work for me - John answered and walked out from the cafeteria "I don't believe that I helped him doing that to her!" John thought to himself and in that moment saw Stacy walking out there and followed her - Hi!

- Hi! - Stacy said and continued walking

- Shouldn't you be working? - John asked to her

- I didn't feel well - Stacy replied

- Was him, right? - John asked to her - The guy who made that to you?

- Who? - Stacy asked

- Andrew - John said and the two walked to underground

- Why you need know? - Stacy asked to him

- Maybe, because in this moment I'm dating you - John answered

- The past isn't important - Stacy said and sat - Only the future

- He made you suffer and I…- John started trying tell her the truth but she interrupted him

- Look, he is your friend, and he never did anything to you - Stacy said - He was a jerk but I'm not saying anything, you can't get mad with your friends because what they done to me

- But…- he started saying but she interrupted him one more time

- Don't worry! I'm fine! - Stacy said and kissed him

- Really? - John asked to her and she nodded with her head "You should tell her!" John thought to himself - So, where are we going?

- Why you always enter in the subway without know to where we are going? - Stacy asked to him

- Because I'm following you - John answered - Are we going to the museum?

- I think you are already tired from the museum - Stacy said

- What do you think stay here until stop? - John asked to her with a smile

- That would be funny - Stacy said with a little smile

- So, that will be - John said to her - A trip without destiny

* * *

- Where have you been? - Stacy's father asked when she entered in the dinning room very late

- I went to the museum - Stacy answered and sat around the table - Sorry, I forgot to call you

- This can't happen again - he said

- Randy isn't here too - Stacy said

- He called me telling that would go out with a friend who came visit him - he said to her

- One more time, I'm sorry - Stacy said - I'm going to my room, if you don't mind

- Don't forget advise me next time - he said to her

- Yes, dad! - Stacy said and ran to her bedroom

* * *

Andrew is in the town…Why he backed? After everything that happened he backed. Why I don't have any luck? Maybe this is a sign to not date John, because something wrong will happen but…I think that in this moment I'm not capable of leaving him! I think that I'm in love! Oh, my God…I'm in love…I said it…I said that I'm in love!

* * *

Stacy entered in her bedroom and laid in the bed with a little smile

- I'm in love! -she whispered

* * *

**Stacy is in love...and what is the truth that John wants to tell her????**

**Hope you liked this chapter!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes!!!**

**xoxo**


	13. Running From The Castle

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks for the review!!!! THANKS!!! It really made me happy!!!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! I think this chapter is a little boring, but I really hope you like it!! READ AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

- Where have you been? - Randy asked to John

- I told you, my father needed me - John answered and sat at his side - Did you pass all the day here?

- No - Randy answered - But we called the girls and they decided to come to here

- Torrie is here? - John asked and Randy nodded with head - You should have told me…

- She isn't so bad - Randy said

- If you say that one more time I will tell to everyone about a girl - John said and Randy looked to him mad - I swear

- Fine - Randy said and in that moment sat at they side

- Masters isn't coming he said that had a date with a girl named Beth - Andrew said

- She is the new member of the Bitches - John said

- Hot? - Andrew asked

- Who is hot? - Melina asked arriving with the others girls

- The new girl - Andrew answered

- Not at all - Melina answered and sat at his side - We are only her friend because she was friend with a girl that we like joke

- You are the best friend in the world - John said with sarcasm and she looked to him - Don't look to me like that

- I feel some tension - Andrew said looking confuse to them

- John is only mad with us because the girl that he dated stole Stephanie's necklace - Melina answered - It wasn't our fault…we done the right thing saying that she stole it

- Yeah…sure - John said with sarcasm and looked to other side

* * *

- I really don't like be in your bedroom - Stacy said entering in John's room

- For the last time you are going to the other room and second...- John said walking to the other room - I'm not doing anything that you don't want…Why you think that I'm like that?

- You aren't a jerk but you still a guy - Stacy said sitting

- The guys don't pass the most part of their time thinking in that - John said at sat at her side

- Try to convince me - Stacy said

- Don't want to lose my time with that - John said and kissed her but in that moment someone knocked to the bedroom door

- The door - Stacy said when they broke apart

- Forget it - John said and continued kissing her

- It can be important - Stacy said in the middle of the kiss

- John, I know that you are here! - the two heard Randy's voice

- It can be true - John said very surprise

- C'mon John! - this time was Andrew's voice

- What are they doing here? - Stacy asked to him

- If I knew you can be sure that we weren't here - John answered

- Did you close the door? - Stacy asked to him concern

- I think…No - John said walking out to the door but his friends had entered already - Hi! What are you doing here?

- We came to talk with you…- Andrew said and sat in John's bed

- Why you didn't call? - John said - I have things to do

- Like what? - Randy asked

- Like…like….like take care of the twins - John answered

- Nannies? - Andrew said

- It was a last thing hour and I needed to take care of them - John said and started pushing his friend out of the room

- You never liked take care of them - Randy said

- But now I like - John replied and in that moment his brothers passed at their side and John grabbed Matt's arm and he looked to him - Where are you going?

- To the library - Matt answered

- Do what? - John asked looking to them confuse - You hate the library

- Daddy isn't here and the na…- Matt was saying but John interrupted him

- Go to your room and try to not destroy the library - John said

- But was your ide…- the other brother was saying but John interrupted him too

- I'm taking care of you and I want you two in you room, now - John said and his brothers who looked to him confuse and started walking to the room

- Destroy the library? - Andrew said - That never passed in my mind

- Do you see why I need stay alone? - John asked - So, if you don't mind we can talk later

- Is something very weird here - Randy said and they started walking to the front door house - Are you alone?

- No…I'm with the twins. Why? - John asked

- Ok…are you with some girl? - Andrew asked to John

- No! - John answered very quickly - I'm taking care of my brothers…I don't have any girl here, it would be very irresponsible and have you two here is irresponsible too!

- We are going - Randy said and he and Andrew started walking out of John's house

- Bye! - John said in his door house and then ran to his room and saw Stacy laughing - Why are you laughing?

- You should have heard you talking! - Stacy said

- It was all because of you - he said to her - I needed to give a lot of excuses

- It was so funny - Stacy said - And your brothers didn't help you in anything…

- They didn't know about anything - John said - So, they couldn't help me and eve if they know they wouldn't help me…

- If I asked they would help - Stacy said

- Why you say that? - John asked

- Because I was the only girl who didn't try to get a rid of them to stay with you - Stacy answered with a smile

- That is true…So, where we were going? - John said and kissed her but in that moment they heard a woman yelling

- Matt…Andrew….come here! - the two heard

- Why everyone decided to come home now? - John said a little mad

- And that is your stepmother? - Stacy asked to him and he nodded with his head

- I would present you to her but them she would tell to my father - John said - Something that wouldn't be very funny!

- Right - Stacy said - So, how I will walk out of you house?

- I will think in something…- John said

- John? - the woman asked in his room dorm

- I'm coming! - John said and gave a quickly kiss in Stacy's check - I will back in a second.

- May I enter? - the woman asked opening the door

- No! - John answered appearing in his front - I'm naked.

- Where are your brothers? - she asked to him ignoring what John said

- I told to them to go to their room - John answered - Or maybe they are in the library doing something wrong.

- I'm going to see that - the women said and walked out of the room

- Is better I go - Stacy said to him

- So soon? - John asked to her

- Yes! - Stacy answered - I don't want anyone to see me here…

- Fine! - John said and kissed her one more time and walked to the door - You can come…the path is clear

* * *

It was very funny walking out of John's house without anyone see me…in fact I think that the twins saw me! John pushed me to their room when heard his stepmother calling the twins and I'm sure that I heard someone laughing…

I heard Andrew's voice and I felt really bad…I hate what he done with me…because of that I almost didn't believe in John…I still without believe that I'm dating him…our encounters are very funny! Always trying to hide our self from the others!

Other day we needed to hide from Ashley! I didn't know that she was John's neighbour…three houses after him…I think that was because of that that John found out that she was dating with Randy! I think that Randy didn't know that too…I will ask him!

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes!!! REVIEW!!!**

**xoxo**


	14. Secrets

**OH MY GOD!!!! I can't believe it already passed so much time since the last time I update this story...I'm really sorry to everyone who still reading this story for take so long...**

**I felt bad for continued use Andrew "Test" after his death, but he had an important role in this story...Hope anyone gets mad with me!!!!**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter and once again I'M SORRY!!! Hope you can forgive me....**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- You found about Randy and Ashley because my brother didn't know you lived three houses before her, right? - Stacy asked John when the two were in the museum cafe

- Yeah - John answered - I loved to see your brother's face when he saw me…The two were making out in front of her house and I was passing by there with the twins who decided to sell cookies for the scouts and I was the only available person…

- Did they sell a lot? - she asked

- Ashley and your brother decided to buy a lot of them - John said with a smile - My brothers said they would tell me to say to everyone they dated…I'm sure that that kids are always hid in somewhere hearing my talks.

- Didn't they know you lived in there? - Stacy asked - If I remember all the parties you do are in Ashley's house…

- I never told to them were I live…I don't want Torrie or any of the others to go to my house…- John said - Only Test knows where I live and now he told to your brother…Sorry!

- For what? - Stacy asked with a little smile - It would be funny to see Torrie presenting herself to your father like your girlfriend…

- But you are my girlfriend…- John said and kissed her - And I prefer you a million of times

- Only that? - she asked

- No…I would never change you for her - John said and kissed her one more time

- John? - the two heard a voice behind them and John looked to the woman

- Mom - John said looking to her surprise and Stacy blushed - What are you doing here?

- One of my clients invited me - she answered and looked to Stacy - Who is this young girl?

- This is…- John started looking to Stacy and then to her mother but before he could say something Stacy interrupted him

- Stacy Keibler! - Stacy said and looked to John's mother

- You are Mr, Orton daughter - she said with a little smile

- Yes - she said with a smile too

- Well, nice to meet you again…- John's mother said with a smile - Hope John invite you to pass in my house to know you better

- Good to see you mother - John said and saw his mother leaving - I will talk with her, don't worry!

- That would be a great idea - Stacy said a little concern

- And maybe then I invite you to go to my mother's house - John said - She lives in a place that I'm sure anyone would find us

- In this moment I only want to talk with your mother about this - Stacy said

* * *

- So, you never told me you were dating - John's mother said. John went to visit her in that weekend

- I didn't tell to anyone - John said

- Well, she is Randy's sister, right? - she asked John and he nodded with his head - You know guys don't like when their best friend dates his sister...my brother didn't like when I dated his best friend.

- Maybe because he had a hint you two would marry and get divorce - John said.

- When will you tell him? - she asked John

- Someday - John said - Is because of that, that I didn't want you to tell anyone

- This isn't any idea of your father to get a goo deal, right? - she asked him

- No mom it isn't! - John said - He doesn't know anything about this….Like I said anyone knows about this, only you

- She looked different…- she said

- How? - John said

- Doesn't look like the girls you dated before but belongs to the same circle - she answered to him

- I'm seeing - John said

- I have an advice for you…don't do a big secret of all this - she said John - Or someone will get hurt

- Don't worry mom, anything wrong will happen - John said with a smile

* * *

John's mother knows about us…he talked with her and she will not tell anything! I would like to have my mother here to tell her I'm dating someone…maybe if I had my mother with me anything would be like this…I like the way my life is going now…For the first time everything is always fine…

* * *

- You are late again! - Stacy's boss yelled when she entered in the kitchen

- I'm sorry! - Stacy said picking up her uniform - I had classes

- What kind of classes? - he asked to her

- You know…classes…- Stacy answered to him "It was a kissing class!" she thought to herself with a smile

- Go do something - he said her and she walked to the tables and saw that Andrew was in there alone

- Do you wish something? - she asked him losing her smile

- You - he answered and she looked to him - So, how are the things?

- Do you wish something? - she asked to him

- You should take those glasses - Andrew said - Any guy looks to women with glasses…You grew up! I thought the little girl I kissed would always be a little girl…now you look a woman…

- Do you want something or not? - she asked to him one more time

- So, where do you want me to pick you up this night? - he asked to her - We can go to see a movie and then back to my house and have some fun

- Excuse me? - she asked to him without believe in what he was saying

- I know you always liked me - Andrew said - So, what do you think about tonight?

- I have more important things to do! - Stacy said and was ready to talk out of there but Andrew grabbed her wrist

- C'mon, I know you still wanting me - Andrew said with a little cocky smile - Don't you?

- Do you want something? - Stacy asked him one more time

- Hi…- John said when entered in the cafeteria and saw Andrew and Stacy

- I think I want a glass of water - Andrew said and sat again and Stacy walked out of there

- What were you doing? - John asked him

- Trying to get some fun but I think I didn't have luck - Andrew answered - Why don't you sit?

- I'm going to the bathroom - John answered and walked to the ladies bathroom were found Stacy sat on the floor - He is a jerk…

- You shouldn't be here - Stacy said cleaning her tears - It is the ladies bathroom…

- The other bathroom was with to many people - John said and sat at her side - Forget him…Andrew thinks that is the best

- I can't forget - Stacy said and felt his arms around her

- Yes, you can - John said - Next time he tries to do anything to you, you should ignore him…like I said he is a big jerk

- It is hard to do that - Stacy said and looked to John

- But you need do that - John said and kissed her cheek - You should go to there and gave him the glass of water

- Thanks! - Stacy said with a smile - Thanks for everything

- Stacy, I need tell you something - John said and she looked to him

- Is that important? - Stacy asked

- Well… - John said "I need tell her it was my fault!" he thought to himself

- Will it make me happier or sadder? - Stacy asked him and he looked to her confuse

- Sad! - John answered

- So, don't tell me…- Stacy said and kissed him and in that moment a woman entered in the bathroom and looked to the two

- And I'm out! - John said and walked out of the bathroom passing by the woman

- Where will our world end with these teenagers! - the woman said and in that moment Stacy walked out of the bathroom and went pick up the glass of water. Then she walked to Test's table, where John was sat

- There you have your glass of water - Stacy said and putted the glass of water on top the table and walked out of there

- Don't you want anything? - Test asked John

- Why? - John asked him

- Because I want annoy her a little more - Andrew answered with a malicious smile

- Thanks but I don't want anything - John said

* * *

"I'm complete crazy by John Cena! He is sweet, he is a gentleman, he is fantastic! I never knew a guy like him! I always thought I wanted find a guy like my brother (Just so you know I was ten at that time and I thought Randy was the best) but now I want him…he is different of my brother…and I like it!

He is amazing! But what did he want to tell me? Did I do the right to thing? Should I have let him tell?

I think it is better don't know…Maybe it a past mistake!"

* * *

- Your father already backed home - Rose said when saw Stacy entering in the kitchen - He wanted to know were you where

- What have you told him? - Stacy asked

- You went to the library - Rose answered - You know I don't like lie…and I don't think that your father believed you stayed in the library until this hour

- I can take care of him - Stacy said

- When he founds you are working he will put you in detention - Rose said - You will be lucky if he lets you go to the art museum

- Rose, don't worry! - Stacy said with a little smile - Everything will be fine

- Are you hiding something from me? - Rose asked her - You look different

- I'm not different - Stacy said looking to Rose

- You look more confident - Rose said - Did anything happen?

- No! - Stacy said again - I'm going to talk with my father

Stacy walked out of the kitchen and went to the dinner table were her father was with her brother

- Where have you been? - her father asked in the moment she sat around the table

- In the library - Stacy answered - I needed to study

- Until so late? - Randy asked her - You told me you would be here at seven

- I know but I didn't see the time pass - Stacy excused herself "I will have in problems!" she thought to herself

- Are you sure? - Randy asked her

- Yes…why? - she asked him

- Anything - Randy answered

- Randy, did you break with that girl? - Mr Orton asked

- No, and I will not break with her - Randy said and looked to his father - You will not choose my girlfriend, you will not choose the kind of girl I date

- I will gave you until the end of the school year to break with her - Mr Orton said - Tomorrow we will have a guest

- Who? - Stacy asked

- Tomorrow you will see - Mr Orton said and Stacy and Randy looked to each other

* * *

- Who you think the guest is? - Stacy asked Randy when the two were walking to their rooms

- Maybe one of his business partners - Randy answered

- I don't think so - Stacy said - If it was one of his partners he would tell us

- I need ask you something…- Randy said and Stacy looked to him - Where have you been?

- You know where I have been! - Stacy answered him

- I went to there at the eight and you weren't in there - Randy said - So, I will ask you one more time where have you been?

- First thing, I can take care of myself…Second thing, I went to take a walk - Stacy said "I have been with your best friend!" she thought to herself "Because he wouldn't let me alone after what happened with Test!"

- Whit who? - Randy asked

- Anyone - she answered - Why should I be with someone?

- Because you look weird - Randy answered to her

- What? - Stacy asked

- You look different - Randy said - Rose noticed too

- You two have been talking about me, right? - Stacy asked him

- Yes - Randy said - She asked me if you have a boyfriend…I said no, but I need to know if that is true

- Why should I have a boyfriend? - Stacy asked him

- Because you are different - Randy answered

- And you think I need a guy to get different? - Stacy asked him - I don't have any boyfriend

- I'm your brother you can tell me truth - Randy said

- I'm telling you the truth and you don't have the right to mess in my life - Stacy said and walked to her bedroom and closed the door

* * *

"Am I so different? I feel I'm more confident but anything more…I don't know why they think I'm different

And why they asked me if I have a boyfriend? They don't have the right to know that…and I would never tell them. It would be funny to tell Randy I'm dating his best friend, John…he would kill John and then would kill me...

I have a lot of problems inside my head…the Bitches, Test, Randy, my father and now the person who will be here tomorrow. Does my father know I'm a joke in the school and the most part of the kids of his friends doesn't know I'm his daughter? No, he doesn't know because I and Randy never told him

It isn't for anything but I think the bitches are preparing something because in these last days they didn't do anything against me…Is better I have look out! But if I haven't, John will have. He is always protecting me, supporting me, helping me…he is always doing something for me! Now I understand how a girl falls in love with him…

I fell in love with him and the only problem I have is if he hurts me like Andrew did…but I think it will never happen because he is very different, a lot of different! John will never hurt me!"

* * *

- You were the one who went call everyone and filmed the humiliation of the Keibler? - Ashley asked John

- Yes! - John said - I was a child…

- You weren't a child, you were a good guy - Andrew said - One of the greatest.

"No I wasn't!" John to himself and saw the others entering in the room and walking to their side

- Have you already told your parents what happened? - Randy said

- Yeah…- Test answered - I will have luck if they let me get out of the house

- How are you here? - Melina asked

- I went out without they see me - Test answered and laughed - So, I heard some things about a night club opening today, I thought we could go

- We only need the fake ID - Randy said

- Is good don't need the identity card anymore - Test said with a smile

* * *

- What is going on with you and Torrie? - Test asked John. They were in the nigh club

- Anything - John answered him - Why are you asking?

- Because she passed all the night trying to make you look to her - Test answered and looked to Torrie - She is trying to make you look to her

- They dated during one week, or three days or even less - Randy said

- He doesn't remember to ask her to date with him - Nitro said

- Thanks! - John said to sarcasm - Now, before you ask…No, I'm not going back to her. She can be hot, but I'm very well in this moment

- Who is she? - Test asked and John looked to him - I'm not so stupid, I'm sure you had a girl in your room other day

- You are wrong - John said him - I'm very well alone

- I'm one of your best friends - Test said - You can't hide anything from me

- I'm not hiding anything - John said

- Maybe is Torrie - Randy said and John looked to him very mad - Your eyes can't kill me

- I noticed - John said him "Why they don't change the subject of the conversation?" John thought to himself

* * *

- Lita, aren't those our little friends? - Trish asked Amy. The two were sat in a table with some of their friends

- Friends? - Matt asked looking to Amy - Ames, since when you two have friends like that?

- Since we belong to the same class - Amy answered to him - They are the "royalty" of our school!

- Should we go talk with them? - Trish asked and Amy smiled

- Don't do anything stupid - Matt said

- We will not - Amy said kissing Matt and then followed Trish and the two stopped at the side of the Bitches

- Hi! - Trish said and the others looked to her and Amy

- What are you doing here? - Torrie asked looking to them - They let people like you enter here?

- Yeah…in fact my father's boyfriend owns this - Amy said to them with a little smile

- And you are? - Melina asked a little confuse

- The two bitches we told you that entered in our class - Candice answered to them

- Hey Slut - Trish said looking to Candice

- My name is Candice - Candice said her a little mad but she ignored her

- And last time I checked you are the Bitches - Amy said - All the school says that

- And if you heard what the school says you should know the reasons why they call us that - Melina said

- Scare students, make some of them being expel - Amy answered to Melina

- You know, maybe those things can happen to you…Don't you have afraid? - Stephanie asked

- No - Trish answered

- You know, you should have afraid because those things can happen with you - Melina said

- Are threatening me? - Trish asked her

- It is just an advice - Melina answered

- We don't need your advices - Amy said - And don't try to do anything against us because something bad happen can happen with you

- Are you threatening us? - Melina asked

- No…It is just an advice - Trish said and she and Amy backed to their places

- What did you say? - Matt asked Amy and Trish

- We said we could be friends - Amy answered and sat on his lap - But looks a like they don't want to be our friends

- To bad for them - Trish said and in that moment a boy with rainbow hair sat at her side

- How did they let you enter? - Matt asked to his brother, Jeff

- I said I was the son of the boss - Jeff answered and then looked to Trish - So, have you already think about my question?

- For the 100 time, you are cute, but I'm not going in a date with you! I don't go in dates with younger guys…- Trish answered drinking a little of her drink - Jeff, you only have 15 years

- I'm going to make 16! - Jeff answered - And inside I'm 18 like you, or even older

- Look to your hair - Trish said

- Is my trademark - Jeff explained her - And it isn't so bad…C'mon Trish, I can take you to any place you want

- And could you enter in there? - Trish asked Jeff

- You are hurting his feelings - Matt said Trish laughing

- I'm not going to quit from you - Jeff said and walked out of the table to side of his and brother's friends

- You know, you should gave him a chance, he his very cute - Amy said

- Why you don't get him a girlfriend? - Trish asked Matt

- Because last time I tried to do it, the girl really got tired of hearing him talking about this blonde Canadian girl - Matt answered

- Damn it…I should never had gone to the beach with you - Trish said and finished her drink

* * *

- So, those are their friends! - Melina said looking to Trish and Amy - A guy with rainbow hair, two with a lot of tattoos and one normal…

- Don't forget the boyfriend - Stephanie said and in that moment Torrie and Ashley sat in there

- No offence but the rainbow hair guy is cute - Candice said - He is hot

- Every guy looks hot to you - Torrie said and Candice looked to her with an angry look - Is true!

- Ok, girls - Melina said - We don't fight with each others!

* * *

- Cena, now you and me…- Andrew said walking with John to the balcony - What the hell is going on with you? You aren't the guy I knew

- What do you mean with that? - John asked Andrew

- You have Torrie trying to get laid with you and you don't give a damn - Andrew said

- I'm not interested - John answered - And before you ask, not it doesn't exist any other girl

- I'm going to need to ask you this…- Andrew said and then whispered - Are you gay? Because if you are, I understand…

- Tell me you didn't ask me that - John said - Just because I'm not interested in Torrie and I'm not dating anyone it doesn't mean I'm gay!

- No, really dude you are scaring me - Andrew said - Hot girl…Get laid…No?

- No! - John answered Andrew and looked to his clock - I think that I'm going home

- So soon? - Andrew asked surprise

- Yeah…say goodbye to the others for me - John said and walked out of Andrew's side and walked to the main door of the club. Already in the street, John picked up his cell phone and called to Stacy.

* * *

Hearing her cell phone ringing Stacy waked up and looked to her clock and saw that was one a.m. She picked up the cell phone and saw it was John and then answered it

- Yes? - Stacy asked and turned on the lamp in her bedroom

- I'm waiting for you at the station - John said

- Do you know what time is? - Stacy asked him

- Yes - John answered to her - But I want you to meet me in there…Please?

- I will be there in half hour - Stacy said and hung up the cell phone and walked out of her bed. She took of her pyjama and putted on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Then she picked up a jacket and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

**Hope you liked it...Sorry for the grammar mistakes!!!!**

**Once again SORRY!!!!**

**Review...**


	15. Lies and Blood

**Hi!!! Well, I finally posted a new chapter...Aren't you proud??? To say the true, I'm losing my inspiration in this story...But, I'll try to finish it!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ****Breakingdawn105**** for review last chapter! THANKS! YOU ROCK!!!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Half hour later

Stacy entered in the train station and saw John in there waiting for her

- I hope something bad happened - Stacy said and sat at his side - Because I sneaked out my house and if anyone finds I'm dead

- Anything bad happened - John answered then and kissed her

- Why did you call me? - Stacy asked when they broke apart

- I want to talk with you - John answered

- Ok…- Stacy said with curiosity - About what?

- Stuff - John answered "I should tell her" he thought to himself

- Stuff…Well, that is weird - Stacy said with a smile - But, it's fine for me…What kind of stuff?

- Whatever you want - John answered her "I want to tell you about what happened when you were humiliated" he thought to himself

- Are you fine? - Stacy asked him concern - Is something going on? Did something wrong happen?

- No! - John answered her with a smile - I just wanted to talk with you - with those words he kissed her again.

- Cena! - the two heard a voice saying. The two turned around and saw Masters with Beth walking to them

- Damn it! - John said in a whisper and looked to his friend - Masters! - he said and then looked to Stacy again and saw how concerned she was - I take care of this! - John whispered to Stacy

- What is going on here? - Masters asked looking to Stacy and then to John - You are with her?

- What are you doing here? - John asked him trying to avoid the question

- The girls will not like hear about this - Masters replied and looked to Stacy - You are dead Cena!

- The girls don't need to know about this - John said and looked to Beth - Right Beth?

- Right! - Beth said with a smile and looked to Stacy very surprise

- What? - Masters asked Beth very surprised - You are joking, right?

- No - Beth answered - Why should I mess up in the life of the others?

- Maybe because you are a Bitch - Masters replied and a big discussion started between John, Masters and Beth. Stacy stayed looking to the three students without know what to do. At her side was John, her boyfriend, in the other side was Beth, her friend, and at her front was Masters, who was trying to call Beth to the reason. He was trying to convince her to tell to the Bitches what was going on

- I hope you have something in your wallets or this will end up very bad for you - the four heard a voice behind them

* * *

I'm death! What can I say more? I'm death!

Last night, well, this morning I walked out of my house to go meet John at the station and then Masters and Beth appeared in there and saw us together! Everyone started discussing and then a voice said us to give him our wallets! Thank God I only had my cell phone in there with me! But this isn't important…

Masters tried to be a hero and then two more men appeared and hit him in the head and then hit John who tried to defend Masters (who is a jerk). Masters is in the hospital in coma and John has some bruises (Thank God it is Masters who is in a coma…no offence but thank god John didn't get hurt…well, didn't get too hurt)

They don't know when Masters will wake up. Maybe when he wakes he will not remember what happened, he will not remember that found me and John together

* * *

- Good morning - Rose said entering in Stacy's bedroom. She walked to the windows and opened the curtains.

- Rose - Stacy whispered when saw the sun's light - I want to sleep!

- You never sleep until so late - Rose replied and looked to Stacy who stilled lied in the bed - Are you sick?

- No - Stacy answered and closed her eyes again "I spent two hours in the hospital this night, if I was sick I would have already known" Stacy thought to herself - What time is?

- Half past ten - Rose answered

- What? - Stacy asked very concern and walked out of her bed to the wardrobe

- Why are you already dressed? - Rose asked very confuse

- What? - Stacy asked once again confuse and looked to her clothes. She had forgotten to change it when arrived home - Last night I was too tired and I forget change it! - Stacy answered and then saw Rose looking to her clothes with a concerned look. Stacy looked to her clothes and saw that she had some blood in her shirt and in her pants

- What is that? - Rose asked Stacy

- I need to go work! - Stacy replied. She grabbed a jacket and then her purse and walked out of her bedroom

* * *

Stacy didn't go to her job; she walked to John's house. She knocked to the door's house and waited for someone to open it. Some minutes later she heard the door being open and saw the two twins

- Hi! - Stacy said with a little smile in her face

- Hi! - the two boys said at the same time

- May I talk with John? - Stacy asked

- I don't think so - Andrew answered and Stacy looked to him confuse

- Dad called him to his office - Matt said

- His mom is here - Andrew said - And they are discussing with him!

- Why? - Stacy asked

- What did I tell you about open the door to the strangers? - a woman said to the twins. It was a maid

- But we know her - Andrew replied and the woman looked to Stacy

- Hi! - Stacy said to her and putted a smile on her face "How will I talk with John?" Stacy thought to herself

- Hi…Who are you? - the maid asked

- This is Stacy…She works in our school and we asked her to visit us today to help us with a work- Matt answered very quickly to the questions

- Really? - she asked confused - Your parents didn't tell me you were waiting for someone

- They told you last night. It isn't our fault if you didn't listen - Andrew replied and grabbed one of Stacy's hands and Matt grabbed the other

- Can we go to the library? - the twins asked

- Aren't you two young for work in a school? - the maid asked

- You are embarrassing us! - the two kids said at the same time

- Fine…- the maid said and let Stacy enter. The two kids pushed her to their bedroom

- Thanks! - Stacy said to the two kids

- Now we want something - Matt said

- What? - Stacy asked

- A kiss - Andrew answered

- I think that I can do that - Stacy said with a smile and kissed the cheek of the two boys - Now, that you already made me enter here, how will I talk with your brother?

* * *

- What the hell were you doing at the train station? - John's father asked John very mad. John was in his father's office with his father and his mother

- I was passing there when I saw two of my friends and then some men walked to us and tried to steal us - John answered - My friend tried to be a hero and now is in coma and I'm here with an open lip and bruises…I don't have anything more to explain

- You can tell us what you were doing in there - John's mother said a little concern

- I already told the truth - John said and in that moment heard a knock in the door

- Yes? - Mr Cena said and then saw the twins - What is?

- We need John to help us - Matt answered to his father - We need to practice!

- Your brother is hurt - Mr Cena answered

- But we need to practice or this blonde tall lady will get mad with us - Andrew said and John looked to them confuse

- It is our new gym teacher, her name is Stacy - Matt said and looked to his older brother

"She is here?" John thought surprise and then a smile appeared in his face

- How old is she? - John's mother asked the two kids when saw a smile appearing in his son's face

- We don't know her age - Matt said

- But maybe she is thirty - Andrew replied

- I thought maybe she was seventeen or eighteen - John's mother said and looked to John - Who were your friends last night?

- Masters and Beth - John answered very quickly - May I go help them or not?

- No! - she answered - I always forgive everything that you do, but this time I'll not do it! I want you to explain to me what were you doing in there and with who…and do you mind ask your brothers to bring your friend here?

- Which friend? - John asked her "She is going to kill me" John though to himself

- The girl you have been dating - she answered

- You have a girlfriend? - John's father asked

- First thing she isn't here…they were just trying to make get out of here - John answered - And they know her name because they already meet her once…No, she wasn't with me…Now - John said and walked to the twins who were at the door - I don't have anything more to explain and I'm going to help them!

* * *

Stacy was sat in one of the twins' bed waiting for news "I'm so tired!" she thought to herself. In that moment she looked to the door and saw John entering

- Hi! - John said with a smile

- How are you? - Stacy asked him a little concern

- I'm fine - John answered - And you?

- I didn't get hurt - Stacy replied

- Aren't you going to kiss her? - Matt asked his brother

- You own us one - Andrew said looking to his brother

- And you two together own me a lot more - John replied

- So, we don't own you anything more - Andrew said

- Yes - John answered - Let's go to my bedroom!

John and Stacy entered in his bedroom without anyone notice. The two walked to the small room.

- One of the maids thinks that I work in your brothers' school and that I'm here to help them doing some work - Stacy said John

- Don't worry those two can take care of that - John said - Knowing those two like I know they will convince the woman that she is crazy; that she didn't see anyone

- So, what happened in the office? - Stacy asked him

- I don't want to talk about that - John said and kissed her lips. The two fell in the couch - So, did you spend the rest of your night fine?

- Yes - Stacy answered him with a little smile - The morning was a lot worse

- Why? - John asked

- I slept with my last night clothes and they have your blood and this morning Rose saw me and I ran after she decided to make questions - Stacy answered to him - Do you know how is Masters?

- They didn't say anything - John answered her - But he is going to be fine! I'm sure of that! Does your brother already know?

- I don't know - Stacy answered - Like I said I ran way from my house this morning

- It was a hell of night - John said and wrapped his arms around her waist

- That is why I don't like heroes - Stacy said - Heroes always end up hurt

- Really? - John asked

- Yes - Stacy replied and looked to him - Why?

- Now I know that next time someone is hurt I'll just stay in my place. I don't want you to get mad with me for trying to be a hero - John said

- Why do you always make me look so stupid? - Stacy asked

- You didn't look stupid - John said and kissed her. The two started making out when heard a knock in the bedroom door - Just a second - John said and walked to the door - Yes? - John asked and opened the door. In the other side he saw his mother

- Never lie to me again - his mother said - Never more do that! - John was trying to say something, but she didn't let him - I need to go! I hope your friend gets better! Bye John!

- Bye Mom - John said and saw his mother walking out. Then he backed to where he was with Stacy and sat her side - It was my mother!

- Your brothers told me that she was here - Stacy said - Did she tell to anyone about us?

- No…and yes - John answered - She said I was dating someone to my father, but she didn't say who was

- Oh my god - Stacy said concern

- You don't need to get concern - John said and kissed her forehead - He doesn't have any idea of whom you are…your father will never know about all this!

* * *

- Good morning - Randy said entering in the kitchen where saw Rose preparing the lunch - What time it is?

- Half past twelve - Rose answered

- Why didn't you wake me up? - Randy asked

- I tried! I went to your bedroom and I opened the curtains, but you didn't move - Rose said - I'm worried with your sister!

- Why? - Randy asked with curiosity. He walked to the fridge and took from there orange juice

- I had to wake her up - Rose answered

- You are worried with her because of that? - Randy asked surprise and picked up a glass and then threw some juice inside it

- She was wearing her daily clothes - Rose said

- She had to work last night…Maybe she was too tired to change her clothes - Randy replied and drink a little of juice

- Her clothes were with blood - Rose said and looked to Randy. With those words the older brother spat the drink and looked very concern to Rose

- With blood? - Randy asked - Did you see if she was hurt?

- No - Rose answered - When she saw that I saw she had blood in her clothes she ran way

- I'll call her - Randy said and walked to his bedroom. When he arrived there he grabbed his cell phone. Before he could call to his sister, his cell phone started ringing. He saw it was Ashley - Yes?

- Did you hear what happened to Masters last night? - Ashley asked his boyfriend

- No…what happened with him? - Randy asked

- He was with Beth and John and a couple of guys stole them…They hit John and Masters…Masters is in the hospital…He was in coma, but already woke up - Ashley answered - We are going to visit him this afternoon!

- I meet you in the hospital! - Randy said

- You sound concern with something - Ashley said

- It isn't anything - Randy replied - I talk with you later! Bye! - with those words he hung up his cell phone. "Let's call her!" Randy though to himself and then marked Stacy's cell phone's number "Answer it!" he thought

* * *

- I think I need to go - Stacy said John

- It is too soon - John replied

- Well, it isn't so soon…It is the lunch hour - Stacy answered

- If you don't want anyone to see you get out of here you will need to wait a little more - John said - Only after the lunch

- If I don't go lunch to my house, I'll be killed - Stacy said and kissed him - Believe me, they will kill me!

- They will not kill you - John said and kissed her back - I don't let them kill you

- How? - Stacy asked in the middle of the kisses - If you appear in there to save me, Randy will try to kill you

- Best friends don't kill each other - John replied without stop kissing her - I would be your hero

- No hero - Stacy said and looked to him with a smile and then kissed him - I don't like heroes!

- What do you think about Prince Charming? - John asked

- Lot better - Stacy said

- I would be your Prince Charming - John said and kissed her with more passion

- Prince Charming - Stacy said and kissed him back with the same passion. The two lied in the couch kissing each other. John's hands started taking off Stacy's shirt. Stacy didn't stop him. When he was almost taking it off Stacy's cell phone rang…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter..Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Review...**


	16. Dark Day

**Two months later, I'm back with a new chapter! I don't know if someone continued reading it (I hope so), but to the people who still reading it: New Chapter Up!!! I still fighting against a writer's block, but this time I think I'm going to win! :)**

**Thanks to Breakingdawn105 and GINA (I know I should write more about the other characters, but thanks to my writer's block, I don't know how to put them more into the story) for the lovely review...THANKS!!!**

**Read and Review (Reviews would make me see if it is worth to keep going with this story)**

**P.S.: Go to my profile and vote in my poll....PLEASE! THANKS  
**

* * *

Oh my God! What was going to happen between me and John? We wouldn't go so far! No way…NO WAY! Maybe we would have gone only a little far, only a little…Oh my God! Thank God Randy called! Why am I thanking Randy? He almost yelled with me! Why didn't I change my clothes before go to sleep? What did he want me to say? The blood wasn't mine; it was from your best friend. We met each other last night! We are dating!

Why my life needs to be so complicated? It is a kind of a labyrinth: when I think I found out the right path, I get lost again!

* * *

- We need to talk young lady! - Rose said entering in Stacy's bedroom. Stacy was sat in bed reading a book - You need to explain to me what happened last night

- It didn't happen anything - Stacy answered Rose without took her eyes from the book's pages

- Your clothes had blood - Rose said - I'm so concern with you! What did happen?

- It wasn't anything important - Stacy answered "I need help!" Stacy thought to herself - A girl cut herself last night in the work and I helped her!

- Young lady, don't lie to me - Rose said

- I'm telling the truth - Stacy said

- I raised you! You cannot see me as a mother, but I see you as my daughter - Rose confessed - I don't want anything wrong to happen with you

- It didn't happen anything wrong with me - Stacy said with a smile and hugged Rose - I swear to you: it is everything fine with me!

* * *

- Where are you going? - Chris asked Randy

- I need to go to the cafeteria - Randy answered and walked out of the hospital without give more explanations. Fifteen minutes later Randy arrived to the cafeteria. Rose had called him and told him what Stacy told her "Let me see if you are saying the truth little sister" Randy thought to himself and walked to the girl that was cleaning the balcony

- Hi! - Randy said - May I do a question?

- Yes - the girl answered

- Did any girl who works here cut herself last night? - Randy asked and she looked to him very confused - I know it must sounds a crazy question, but do you mind answer me?

- Only two more girls work here. One of them is my roommate and she is fine - the girl answered - Only if it was Stacy. She didn't appear to work this morning!

- Thanks! - Randy said and lost his smile "I need to know what that girl is doing. This time, I'm not going to let her doing a mistake" he though to himself

* * *

- You have a lot to explain to me - Randy said entering in Stacy's bedroom

- I don't have anything to explain to anyone - Stacy answered to Randy without took her eyes from the book. She had been reading it since the beginning of the afternoon

- Yes, you have - Randy replied - To whom did belong the blood on your clothes?

- It belonged to one of the girls who work with me. She cut herself last night with a knife - Stacy answered - I arrived home too tired to change my clothes. I lie in the bed and fell asleep!

- So, why I went to the cafeteria and the girl who was in there told me that no one is hurt - Randy questioned her and of the first time Stacy looked to him - Don't lie to me! Tell me what is really going on

Stacy didn't answer him and looked to the book again "What will I say?" Stacy though to herself very concerned. If she didn't do something, Randy would find out about John

- Stacy! - Randy said and in that moment Stacy's cell phone rang. Stacy looked to it and saw John's name, but decided to ignore it - Aren't you going to answer?

- Why do you want me to answer? - Stacy asked

- Don't you understand? I don't want anything bad to happen to you! - Randy said - Rose saw blood in your clothes…What do you want me to think?

- I helped someone who got hurt - Stacy answered and her cell phone rang again

- Do you know what happened last night? - Randy asked - Masters went to the hospital in come. He woke up this morning and he doesn't remember a damn thing of what happened

- Really? - Stacy asked with a smile in her face "He will not tell anything about me and John!" she thought to herself

- Why are you smiling? - Randy asked her

- Because your friend is a jerk…he tried to be a hero when those men were stealing him and he ended up hurting himself - Stacy answered looking to her book - And thanks to him another person got hurt and Beth could have gotten hurt too

- I never said anything about steal or about Beth being with him - Randy said looking suspicious to his sister - How do you know it?

Once again Stacy didn't answer him "Why do I always end up opening my mouth?" she thought to herself and in that moment Stacy's cell phone rang once more time

- Give me that! - Randy said

- I'm not going to give you my cell phone - Stacy replied a little mad

- Who is? - Randy asked, but Stacy ignored him - Stace!

- Leave me alone! - Stacy yelled to him very angry - You never got concern with me…you only decided to act like my brother when Andrew and those girls decided to do that to me! If such thing never happened, you wouldn't care about me! Leave me alone once for all! Get out of here!

- What is happening here? - the two heard a voice coming from the door. It was their father's voice - Why are you yelling with your brother Stacy? I have visits!

- I'm sorry - Stacy said - I'm sorry!

- Dad, can I talk with you? - Randy asked his father - It is something serious!

- I have visits - the man said

- If it wasn't important I swear to you I wouldn't ask to talk with you now - Randy said - Can we go to my bedroom?

- I really hope it is important - he said and walked to Randy's bedroom with him. Stacy stayed in her bed looking to the door very concern. In that moment her cell phone rang again

- Yes? - Stacy said answered it

- Hi! - John said - I was getting concern…Did happen something?

- I was with Randy - Stacy answered - So, what is?

- What are you going to do this afternoon? - John asked

- With luck, stay alive - Stacy answered

- What? - John asked confused with such answer

- Sorry…why? - Stacy asked him

- I have this place to go and I would like to know if you want to go with me - John answered her

- What kind of place? - Stacy asked him

- A place far way from here - he answered

- How far? - Stacy asked

- Far enough to you don't have to handle with Randy - John answered - I have something boring to do and I would love you to come with me. It wouldn't be so boring

- I'll wait for you in the usual spot! - Stacy answered and turned off her cell phone. She grabbed her things and then walked out of her bedroom. Without anyone know, Stacy walked out of the house

* * *

- Did John already come to visit him? - Torrie asked her friends when she arrived to the hospital

- Yes and he already walked out - Ashley answered

- How was he? - Torrie asked concerned

- He will survive - Candice said

- Why did you take so long? - Melina asked Torrie - You are late

- Sorry, but my mother had an announcement - Torrie said - This night we are going to dinner somewhere with someone important

- Did your mother find another rich guy to screw up? - Melina asked her with a smile making Torrie mad who preferred to keep her mouth closed

- You can enter - Chris said walking out of the room

- Sorry, but we aren't going to enter - Melina answered

- He is fine, he won't die, so we can go - Candice said with a little smile. Ashley looked to her friends a little confused. She should be already used to it.

- Can we go? - Melina asked and the four girls walked out of there leaving Chris and Nitro behind

- I don't understand something - Chris said and Nitro looked to him with curiosity - Why after everything they do, they don't understand why people call them Bitches

* * *

At Night

- Why did your father send you there? - Stacy asked when she and John were backing

- Because he wants me to follow the family business, something I really don't like - John answered his girlfriend

- At least my father doesn't want me to follow it! Randy is the one who has to follow it - Stacy said with a smile.

- Do you want to know a secret? - John said Stacy and she looked to him with curiosity. They were walking out of the subway station - I never used the subway so much in my life! Thanks to you I spend more time in the subway, than it is usual

- At least you use the subway with me - Stacy said kissing his lips - I have something to confess too

- What is? - John asked her

- In the past months you made my life less boring - Stacy said - Now, my life is tolerable

- Why can't we just say "I love you" to each other? - John asked and a smile appeared on Stacy's face and then she kissed him again

- Now, I get it - the two heard Andrew's voice behind them and turned around to stay face-to-face with him - You don't give a damn about Torrie because you are dating that one and she doesn't give a damn about me because she is dating you

- What do you want? - John asked Andrew

- Nothing - Andrew answered him with a smirk on his face - Does she know what you did?

- Shut up - John said and Stacy looked to him confused

- Didn't you tell her? - Andrew asked surprised - She will get so mad with you, when she finds out what you did

- About what is he talking? - Stacy said looking to John. What was he hiding from her?

- Andrew, shut up - John said looking to his friend

- Keibler, you should have been a good girl in the 10th grade - Andrew said and she looked to him confuse

- Andrew! - John said getting mad. Andrew needed to keep his mouth closed

- John, about what is he talking? - Stacy asked

- Johnny boy will not tell you - Andrew said - But I will…

- Andrew - John said, but Andrew interrupted him

- I was the one who suggested the Bitches to joke with you, but it wasn't my idea - Andrew said looking to Stacy - I was just the messenger, you know! The idea didn't come from the bitches too. It came from another person

- Andrew shut up, please - John said one more time

- What is he talking about? - Stacy asked once again feeling some tears coming to her eyes. "Do you really want to know?" a voice asked inside her head.

- It was John's idea to humiliate you! - Andrew said with an evil smile - He asked for my help! I talked with the Bitches and I made it look alike they found out that you liked me, and then I started liking you too! The end of the plan: You were humiliated in front of all school. Your dear boyfriend was the one who recorded it and then put in the school's television

- Is that true? - Stacy asked John who wasn't looking to her - Is that true?

- I was going to tell you - John told her - I swear

- Yeah, he was going to tell you - Andrew said with sarcasm and John looked to him very angry

- Believe in me - John said looking to her eyes. Looking to her eyes, he saw pain inside them

- Why should I believe in you? - Stacy asked with a tears running from her eyes. Without wait for John to say something, she walked out of there leaving the two boys behind. John looked to her. He knew he should follow her, but he hadn't courage to do it

- Now, is better you thank me because the girls could have killed you - Andrew said - You know pretty well that they don't accept other chicks

- Why did you do that? - John asked looking to Andrew very angry

- Did what? - Andrew asked - Told to your little girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend that you were the one who "destroyed" her life…You would never tell her

- Why did I do such thing? - John asked Andrew - Because your stupid friends made a bet with me! They made me joke with her!

- C'mon, you aren't going to get mad with me because of that, right? - Andrew said walking to John's side. John didn't say anything and turned around. "I should have told her, even when she said that didn't want to know" John thought to himself

* * *

My life sucks! Why did my mother die and not me? I can't stop cry…Once again people joked with me! He joked with me! I feel for him because he was the most extraordinary person I ever met. He was sweet with me! Maybe it was another plan to joke with me again. I still without believe he did such thing to me

In this moment you are thinking that my life couldn't go worse, but after all it cans. My father almost killed because I wasn't here for the dinner, one of the most important dinners of his life: my dad will marry…To whom? With Torrie's mom! She was here too and she saw me, so tomorrow everyone will know about me. I'm Randy's sister; the stupid girl is Randy's sister

I don't why, but I'm not caring about that that much. If she wants to tell them, let her do it. My heart is broken again and this time I'm not sure if it will back together. Andrew was one thing, it was only a crush. John is completely different: I fell in love, so it means I loved him, well I still love him.

* * *

**So, waht did you think? I did my best! It was the best thing I could think (I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK)**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes! English isn't my firat language**

**xoxo**


	17. And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Hi! To everyone who reads this story and enjoys it, I have bad news: This is the end!!!! As you konw, I didn't know to where I should go with this (thanks to my "lovely" writer's block), so I decided to finish it. I tried to not rush the end, but I'm pretty sure I did it. I decided to finish it too because I didn't want to delete the story. **

**Thanks to everyone who supported this story by reading it and by leaving reviews (BrownEyedDiVa09, wweluver178, Punk, Jeremiah Gottwald, Inday, Adrea019, GrafittiArtist INC, Breakingdawn105 and GINA). Thanks too to Breakingdawn105, courtney michelle, GrafittiArtist INC, Inday, Jeremiah Gottwald, Rickster627 and wweluver178 for add the story to yours favourite lists. It meant a lot for me.**

**I'm sorry for finishing it like this! :)**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- You have no idea of what happened - Torrie said. When she backed to her house, first she did was to call Melina. Melina needed to know about Stacy and Randy being sister and brother

- Your mother really found out a guy to screw up - Melina said from the other side

- Yes, she found out, but it isn't what I want to tell to you - Torrie said very quickly - Randy has a sister

- Really? - Melina asked very surprised

- Yes, and we know her - Torrie exclaimed. She couldn't keep it only to herself for that long - We know her since…ever!

- Are you going to tell me who she is or not? - Melina asked getting impatient

- Stacy - Torrie answered - The damn waitress…the one with whom we joke

- Oh my god - Melina exclaimed "I can't believe on this" she thought to herself - How do you know it?

- My mother will screw up their father - Torrie answered - I can't believe we never knew about this

- I can't believe Randy never told me this - Melina replied - Do you know what it can make to his reputation? We need to make something

- In what are thinking? - Torrie asked her

- I can only see a way, but no way I'm going to accept it - Melina said - We should make her one of us

- She would never want to be one of use, after everything we did to her - Torrie replied - And I don't want it! Do you know why? Because I hate the way how John looks to her

- I need to think in something - Melina said and hung up her cell phone "What the am I going to do?" Melina thought to herself "I knew that chick would be always a problem for us"

* * *

School is almost finishing! Just some more weeks and I'll be out of here…He has been trying to call me! I didn't answer any of his calls and I didn't hear any of his messages. I even quit my job because I knew he would go there and try to talk with me. One of the girls who work in there called me and told me that a "hot guy with blue eyes" went to look for me. It only could be in.

Boys are all the same. I will never fall in love again!

* * *

- Oh my god - Candice and Stephanie said at the same time when Melina revealed them that Stacy and Randy were relatives. Ashley and Beth looked to each other. They couldn't believe that they knew

- We need to do something about her - Melina said - And I still without know what

- I don't want her in the middle of us - Candice replied

- I could always expel her! We wouldn't need to handle this situation - Stephanie said

- No, we aren't going to expel her because Randy would get mad with us and it is something that I real don't want - Melina said - I would prefer to expel the bitch that he is dating

Ashley looked around. "She can't know that I'm the bitch" Ashley thought to herself

- I have no idea to where the thing went - Torrie said very mad and sat around the table - Bitch! I can't believe that the thing will make part of my life

* * *

"Why the hell was Torrie after me?" Stacy thought to herself walking by the school hall. She was trying to get out of there without have to face John

- We need to talk - she heard a voice behind her. She knew it was him. Ignoring his words, she continued walking

- Wait a second - John said grabbing her arm. "He wasn't that far" Stacy thought and turned to him. Some students who were passing in the hall looked to them surprised - Can you let me explain?

- There is nothing to explain - Stacy replied pushing her arm from his hand - You have been joking with me all this time and I want you to go to hell - with those words Stacy walked way and entered in the girls' bathroom. Anyone was in there

- I have something to explain to you - John said entering in the bathroom and Stacy turned to him once again

- I told you what the Bitches did to me, and you never had the courage to tell me you were the one who planned it - Stacy said - You had a lot of time to tell me it

- I tried - John said in his defence - I wanted to tell you it, but then you asked me if it would make you sadder or happier!

- It didn't make me sadder or happier - Stacy said - It made me mad with myself for believing in someone as you and it made me angry with you! I thought you were different, but in the end you showed your true colours. What would you do against me this time? Invite me to the Homecoming Prom and then threw paint against me?

- I wasn't planning anything - John replied

- Would you do what Andrew did? - Stacy asked and then a smile appeared on her face - Well, would you do that same thing you planned some years ago, but this time you would be the guy

- It wasn't a plan - John said

- What did I do to you? - Stacy asked with tears running from her eyes - Tell me! What did I do to you that bad?

- You didn't do anything - John said feeling really bad. He couldn't believe in what happening - I didn't make any plan! It was just…- when John was trying to explain to her what really happened, two girls entered in the bathroom: Amy and Trish

- I think you are in the wrong place - Trish said looking to John. He looked to Stacy, who turned her face. Without say anything John walked out of there. The other two girls looked to Stacy, who cleaned her tears.

- Is it everything fine? - Amy asked walking to Stacy

- Yes - Stacy said showing a fake smile

- I don't think it is everything fine - Trish said a little concerned

- Believe, I'm already used to people joke with me, so it is everything fine - Stacy replied and tried to walk out of there, but they didn't let her

- Did he do something to you? - Amy asked

- He didn't do anything to me - Stacy said - We only talked! Talks don't hurt

- Well, it depends of the kind of the talk - Amy replied - Some of them hurt!

- Look, you are nice and everything, but I have to go - Stacy said

- I heard that one of the Bitches is looking for you - Trish said and Stacy turned to her. Knowing people as she did, she knew Trish wanted to know something more - We heard it was because of Randy or what the hell his name is

- Oh - Stacy exclaimed - Why it doesn't surprise me at all?

- Is he your boyfriend? - Amy asked

- Sorry, I don't like incest - Stacy replied - He is my stupid brother and now that they know it, they are trying to find way to get a ride of me

- So, is the other guy your boyfriend? - Trish asked and Amy looked to her very serious

- You know something: we like you - Amy said and Stacy looked to her confused - You are different of all the girls around here

- This school is for rich people! All the girls think that they are princesses - Stacy replied

- That's why my dad sent me to her -Trish said - He is a Canadian Ambassador

- And I ended up here because Trish was coming and my dad is the owner of half of the clothes stores here - Amy said - People don't like us because our attitude and they don't like us because they think we aren't nothing

- I guess the principal reason why they didn't like me was because they thought I didn't have money - Stacy said - What they don't know is that my father almost owns half of the town

- You know, I think we need a new member - Trish said wrapping her arms around Stacy's shoulders - What do you think? We are very good friends

- And most important: We hate the Bitches and make their life a living is our dream - Amy said and the three girls walked out of the bathroom. A little smile appeared in Stacy's face

* * *

After the storm, I won two new friends! And I finally faced the bitches. It was the last school day, before the graduation day. They finally caught and they told me to go to a College very far and never more put my feet here.

We were in the canteen and everyone was looking to us and I did the impossible: I faced them!

* * *

- Look, get the hell out of my way - Stacy said surprising Melina - You are a bitch and I'm not afraid of you. Why? Well, because you have been crawling after a man and only because he doesn't give a damn about you, you sleep with one of his friends

- You are pushing your luck - Melina replied

- No, I'm just revealing the Bitches secrets - Stacy replied with a smile - Torrie is crawling for a man who doesn't care about her too! She needs to get in drunk to put him in the same bed as her and then without anything happen she tells him that they are dating! Is that the only way you find to get a man?

- I can't believe you have been telling your sister these things - Chris whispered Randy

- I never told her anything about this - Randy said getting suspicious and looked to John. What Stacy said about Melina, almost all the school already knew, but what she said about Torrie only them knew and he never told her anything. And Stacy wasn't the kind of girl to hear behind the doors. "It can't be what I think it is" Randy thought and then remember the assault "It can't really be what I think" - We need to talk - Randy said and John looked to him

- Now? - John asked and saw Randy looking to him very serious - Fine - John said and then two walked out of there

- And then we have the whore! Why the hell do you keep saying those excuses? Yes, you are hot, but the guys don't go out with you because of it: they get out with you because they know that in the end of the night they will get some - Stacy said and then took her eyes from Candice and looked to Stephanie - I don't have words to describe how spoiled you are! I just want to know what the hell you will do when your father decides that you need to do the things by yourself! Why would he do if he knew that you put your diamonds inside the lockers to make him expel the girls you and your friends didn't like?

- I still without know why he didn't do it to you - Stephanie said

- Because my daddy is powerful than yours and he would make sure that I really did it and when he figured out that it was a lie you would end up living under a bridge - Stacy said with a little smile. Her father could be hard, but he wouldn't let his family to have a bad name, even if it was Stacy doing the mistake - Now, we have the two angels who aren't angels: one of them left me in the beginning of the year and the other is dating Randy. I think you know pretty much which one is who

* * *

They are all mad! Melina almost killed Ashley for being dating Randy (I feel sorry for her) and then expelled her from the group. But now, she and Randy can make out in front of all school. Beth was expelled of the group too. I heard she and her family were moving again (I can say I feel sorry for her too). I don't know why I did such thing to them! They had always been nice to me

Now the bitches are only four: Melina, Torrie, Candice and Stephanie. And I'm not going to see them anymore on my life. Well, at least I'm not going to share the same classroom again

I'm going to leave today! I don't make intentions of backing living in this house again. First I'm going with Amy and Trish spend Summer in Florida and then I'll leave to New York and I'm going to study Art. And I'm not going to use my father's money

My life will change this time! And I'm not going to let anyone hurt me again!

* * *

- May I? - Randy asked knowing to Stacy's bedroom door

- Sure - Stacy said packing her things. The things between the two had been very bad since the day she discussed with the Bitches

- I don't know if I should to thank you or not, but thanks to you Ashley and I can be together without need to worry with the others - Randy said

- You shouldn't thank me - Stacy replied opening the drawers

- I finally find out why you changed that much in this couple of weeks - Randy said

- I changed because Amy and Trish showed me that I can't let people treat me as the Bitches did - Stacy replied

- You know it wasn't only it - Randy said and Stacy decided to ignore him - I know I look dumb, but I'm not that much! My best friend and my sister together was the last thing I would imagine

- You don't have to imagine such thing - Stacy said putting the clothes on the bag and then closed it

- I hit him - Randy said and a little smile appeared on Stacy's face - Is it what you want to do?

- Yes - Stacy said and hugged Randy - I'm going to miss you

- I'll miss you too - Randy said and walked out of there. Stacy looked around the room and a little smile crossed her face "I'm free" Stacy thought to herself picking up her bag and walked to the living room. In that moment the bell rang. Thinking it was Amy and Trish, Stacy walked to the door where Rose already was

- How can I help you? - Rose asked

- We want to talk with the hot blonde girl who lives here - Andrew answered with a smile

- It is important - Matt said - It is a question of life or death

Rose looked to them very confused without know that to do

- I take care of them - Stacy said with a little smile and looked to the two twins. She waited for Rose to leave before ask something - Why are you here?

- We have something for you - Matt said and gave her a letter

- We could tell you what is wrote in there - Andrew said with a smile and Stacy picked up the letter

- Who did send this? - Stacy asked "You already know who send this" Stacy thought to herself

- Who do you think? - Andrew asked with sarcasm and Matt hit him

- We have to go - Matt said pushing Andrew with him

- Did you come alone? - Stacy asked them

- No! Our mother is waiting for us! We told her we had a friend who lived here and we need to talk with her - Andrew said and the two boys disappeared

Stacy looked to the letter and opened it

"Meet me in the museum. I need to explain to you what really happened" she read in the letter "You need to know the truth. Why? Because I love you"

A little smile appeared on Stacy's face.

- Where are you going? - Rose asked when saw Stacy walking out of the door with the bag

- If they arrive tell them to go without me…I'll meet them later - Stacy said turning around "Or not" Stacy thought - I have something important to do

* * *

John was at the museum door. "She won't come" John thought to himself. It was his last chance to tell her what happened. He knew she was leaving in that day.

"This time you screw up everything" John thought ready to walk out of there. Turning around, he stayed face-to-face with Stacy

- Hi - John said with a little smile. He couldn't believe she was there

- Hi - Stacy said and showed him the letter

- What happened to you was a stupid bet - John started explaining to her - I agreed to do something stupid to a girl who I didn't know at all. When you enter in the football team you need to make a prank. Randy had to do it too, but his didn't hurt anyone. I told my idea to Andrew and he decided to help me. He chose you because he knew that you liked him. I'm sorry! I was the one who made your life miserable around here

- Did you try to joke with me again? - Stacy asked him

- No - John said with a smile - As I told you, you are different. You aren't as the other girls…I knew you were leaving today and I couldn't let you go mad with me

- Did you really mean it? - Stacy asked John and he looked confused - What you wrote

- If I didn't I wouldn't write it - John replied - Why?

- Because I love you too - Stacy said with a little smile and kissed his lips. She missed to be with him. He missed to be with her

- So, am I your Prince Charming after all? -John asked when they broke apart

- I guess you are - Stacy said and they kissed each other once again.

My life is really going to change!

* * *

So, I'm living in Boston in this moment. It already passed six months since I left home and a lot of things changed.

I ended up going with Amy and Trish to Florida and I stayed very surprised when I saw Chris Jericho with Trish. The spoiled Princess had what she deserved. But I felt sorry for this boy called Jeff, he is Amy's boyfriend brother. He liked Trish! Oh, and of course John made me a little visit there and I gave him good news. New York wasn't my first choose, it was Boston and I entered in both of them. I only decided to go to New York, because I knew he was going to Boston. Well, if we backed why don't go to Boston? I'm going to Boston to study and to spend my time with him

Four months ago my father married again and we had a talk. My father told me for the first time that he liked me. And he said I was like my mother in everything. It was a bad day because he married a witch, but knowing my father as I know she will stop being a witch. And before I forget: Torrie is having the same treatment as I and Randy; the one we received over the years. I bet she wants her mother to get divorce.

Randy continues with Ashley and living with my father. Both of them applied to the local college.

My life changed more in this last months than in the past seventeen years. I finally understand why people love life that much. And I can say that my Prince Charming is the main reason why I learnt it. He taught me to live and he taught me to love. I think John is and he will always be my Prince Charming. I never thought fairy-tales could be real, but mine is! I'm sure that I'll live at John's side happily ever after!

**THE END**


End file.
